Love Bites Back!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Book 2 to Love Bites. Now Gwen's a vampire, but she isn't alone. Many new issues. New and old characters. Rated for sugestive themes, lang. and gore latter on and very mild lime. fanart link on ch7 main paring TXG and DXC
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter to book two. Yea. Sorry it took so long I had to have my poll finish first and being rated M won. I want to thank you for sticking with me and waiting patiently. Ok this chapter is short, but that's cause it's mostly Gwen thinking. The next ones will be much longer.

**_Don't read unless you have read book one. I am super serious. _**

I couldn't scream anymore. My mouth and throat burned too much. Then I smelled something. It was absolutely intoxicating. The aroma seemed to tighten around me like a boa constrictor. The sweet sent was the most delicious thing I have ever smelled. But what is? I turned to find Rose with an open bottle of synthetic blood. BLOOD!?!? That's what I'm smelling?

"Here, drink before you kill yourself." She said handing me the bottle. I snatched it and gulped it down in an instant. "This is your mission, train yourself. I will make sure you don't kill anyone. You are on your own."

Then she jumped out of the window, and I was alone.

What am I going to do? I am a vampire now. I can't be. This is horrible.

I looked at my phone and picked it up. I reached it so fast it amazed me. I was dialing Trent's number then I stopped. I shouldn't get him into this.

I passed my floor for hrs. Checking myself in the mirror from time to time. I was pale, like usual. My eyes weren't black. They were a glossy violet color. Doesn't that mean I'm using my powers? But what am I doing?

Then my eyes went from purple to a hypnotic hazel blue. I thought they looked lovely. But I have more important thing on my mind.

Then the sun was up. And my mom knocked on my door. "Gwen want to miss school today?" she asked. I was only half shocked.

"Yes." I called back. I need more time to think. 2 minutes latter Rose came back in. "Here is your blood enjoy. I'll be back tomorrow morning with your daily supply." Then she was gone. I grabbed a bottle and drank. My eyes changing to a lustful red. The taste danced in my mouth. It exploded like fireworks. I wanted more. I went threw 3 bottles before I forced myself to stop, depriving myself of what I wanted.

When my mom was gone I walked around my house. Thinking. What am I going to do?

Then there was a knock on the door. I hesitated as I slowly opened it. The sun was almost unbearable. I felt like hissing and running into a dark corner. Was this what it was like fro Trent? God this I fucking horrible.

"Gwen is that you?" I heard from behind the door. I poke my head to make sure it wasn't who I thought it was. ... but it was.

There stood Trent staring into my eye (all I poked from behind the door)

"What's wrong Gwen?" he asked as if he knew. There is no hiding form him. No matter what. "Gwen tell me. Please let me in." he begged.

"You're not going to like it. Not on bit." I said crying slightly opening the door. And letting him in. As he walked by I caught a hint of something that smelled delicious. NO! I yelled at myself.

He turned around to face me and I opened my eyes. I am not sure what color they are now. But I know there is no way of hiding the fact that I am a vampire.

"Gwen? Are you a..... Ho- Who did this?" he asked angry. I looked at him, his eyes full of anger.

Then I got really thirsty. Really thirsty. No. I can't....but he smells sooooo goooddd.

"Gwen?" Trent said a little afraid. I ignored the voice in my head pleading me to back off and pounced toward him and tackled him to the floor.

........

AN: Don't you just love me? I take forever to write this, and I leave it in a cliff hanger. *laughs evilly* When will I update? Review and it will be faster than you can expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**こんにちは。これは私の記事をお読みいただき、ありがとうございましたです。**

**If you have no idea what that's says….chill. It simply says "Hello. This is a thank you for reading my stories." Why did I write that in Japanese you might ask? I am testing something. I am thinking of having a Japanese character appear, and if my test works then he/she will speak like that, with translations. My test is simply to see if those symbols would appear on . If not….then disregards the message. **

Trent and I struggled on the floor for a good 10 minutes. Then he pushed me off, and reality set in. I knelt down and began break down. "Gwen are you ok?" Trent asked. He walked toward me, but his sent just made it worst.

"Stay away." I called. He stopped in his tracts. "Please. I don't want to hurt you." I said chocking back sobs.

"How did this happen?" he asked. All I could think of was how good it would be to slash his neck, and bath in his blessed blood. Lapping it up slowly like a stay cat to milk. But I shook those from my head.

"Some vampire named Rose came and turned me. She said something about being a test for the Elders." I said as the thoughts of his blood danced back in my head. _Why do I keep thinking that would be the best thing ever? To drain his body of his blood to keep it to myself? Me, listen to him scream as I slowly drank every last drop. To dance in his_ blood _puddles as he laid lifeless on the ground?_ This is inhuman. This is disgusting. This is… how a vampire thinks.

"I'll have a talk with the Elders. They promised to never bother us with the vampire shit anymore. Then they have the fucking nerve to do this?" he yelled. He was angry, I can smell it. His blood heated up beneath is skin. My skin crawled as he became even more irresistible. I wanted him, nay I NEEDED him, and I need him now.

I slowly got up and crept to him. All sanity left my mind as I inched closer. The smell, an unknown smell, became stronger. More irresistible. I didn't want to hurt him. Or kill him, but I wanted his blood more than I wanted his safety. As he paced back and forth he saw me inching closer. "Gwen stop." He yelled at me. I only came in closer. I wanted to drink his blood so badly. "Gwen you can stop. You're strong; you can control your self. I know you can." His words went in one ear and out the other. He began to back away from me. When he realized I wasn't concerned for his well being he ran upstairs. His fear only made him smell better.

I heard a door slam shut. But I was really focused on the heart beet I heard. It was fast and hard, and full of fear. "I'm Coooooooommmmmmiiiiiinnnnnggggg." I sang menacingly as I advanced up the steps. I busted the door down, and he was in my room backing away from me. "What's wrong Trent? Why are you running? Don't you love me?" I asked in a fake hurt voice.

"Of course I do Gwen. That's why I am staying away from you. If you kill me, you'll hate your self." He said between his panting. He eyed my synthetic blood supply by my feet. "Gwen I know I might smell really good right now, but listen before you do anything else." He said. I chuckled and jumped to him. But I hit the wall. _I missed? How the fuck did I miss? _

I looked for my prey. He had a bottle in his hand and was trying to get it open. I walked toward him again. His fear is absolutely intoxicating I can barley stand it anymore. Then he threw the bottle to the floor and the blood spilled everywhere. I snapped. I leapt to the floor and began to lap up when was spilt. Then he placed 3 open bottles next to me. When the floor was clean of blood I gulped down the 3 bottles.

I now felt full. Trent knelt down to look at me. "How do you feel now?" he asked. I looked at him. He was smiling at me, but he still smelled nervous.

"Trent, I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I was cut short.

"It's alright Gwen. I know what if feels like. The thoughts you think. It's ok. Trust me." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I tried to," He cut me off.

"I know Gwen. I've been there, done that. It's alright." He said.

"You were terrified of me." I cried.

"No Gwen. I'm not. I love you, and I would never be afraid of you." He said. I looked up at him. He smelled good, but not as good. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "I'll help you." He said.

Then there was a knock on the door. As we walked down stairs this smell began to linger. It got stronger as we inched to the door. When Trent opened the door, I though I would gag. This smell was horrendous. Like old baby dippers, drenched in gasoline, next to a pile of burning hair, and dead animals. Not even Chef's cooking smelled this bad. I looked up to see the cause of this stench….. Connor.

"I smelled a blood sucker and got worried. Everything alright?" he questioned. "Why are you here? Only juniors have off, not seniors?" he questioned again.

"Connor, we have a problem." Trent answered. He opened the door to revile me. Once more the sun was blinding and irritating. Connor's jaw dropped at the sight of me.

"What happened?" he asked as he entered. I backed up.

"Apparently the Elders are using her as a test subject." Trent said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked catching a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I had blood on my face. I began to clean it up, when Connor spoke up.

"I have to do something. Be right back." He said in a nervous tone running out.

_What dose he have to do?_

I looked at Trent. "What are we going to do?" I asked yet again. He looked at me strange.

"Your eyes are purple. That means your using your powers….but what are you doing?" he asked as he walked to me. "Forget it. I'll call Maria, she'll help us." He said dialing his phone.

"Don't bother." She said sitting on the couch. "I already know." She finished.

"Maria." I said running to her.

"Gwen I will be frank. I can't help you. I am sorry. I could if I would. All I came here to do was to tell you, what powers you have, you need to do everything else on your own." She said.

"But you have to help me." I said a little angry.

"If I help, they kill my husband. And I know this sounds cold, but I love him more than I care for you." She said as tears began to slide down her face. "And you Gwen should know what it is like to have someone you love at deaths door. Where any wrong move you make can mean death. So please. Let me do my work and leave." She said trying to hold back her tears.

I nodded; I did know what it was like. I was ready to give myself up as a lab rat to the Elders in exchange for Trent's safety. "Ok, you abilities are odd. I never saw such a combination in vampires before." She said standing up.

"You can form into any animal at will, create force fields, levitate, and heal." She said. "Ok, good luck. I am sorry I am of no further use. Please don't come to me." She said as she walked out.

"Wait!" I yelled back to her. "Can't you teach me to use my powers at least?" I asked. She looked at her phone that had rung.

"Only levitation and animal transformation." She said.

**********

"Ok Gwen we'll start with the easy one. To turn into an animal, just think about being that animal." She said. I thought about being a cat, and then I was ¾'s my size. I jumped up to a table and looked in the mirror. I was a fluffy white cat, with teal eyes. Then I was human.

"Wow that was easy." I said. Maria chuckled.

"Useful disguise too. You smell like a cat when in that from. So if someone's trying to hunt you, juts turn into an animal, they'll never find you."

"Why a white cat?" I asked. Maria shrugged.

"Ok levitation right?" she asked. "Focus really hard on this pillow." She said holding it up. I extended my arm and mimicked a grabbing motion. Nothing. Then I extended all my fingers, and raised my arm. Suddenly the pillow was in flight. I looked at Trent whom looked amazed. Like a child watching a magic show.

"Ok Gwen. Sorry, but I need to go now. May God bless." She said before leaving. I'll miss her. I made me worried that we won't have someone behind me backing me up.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Really, nothing happened. (AN: Ok I just have writers block for this part. Next chapter better I promise) so I kissed him good bye and we called it a night. Although it's 6 and I only sleep for 3 hrs.

**お読みいただき、ありがとうございました。をご確認ください！**

**(Translation: Thank you for reading. Please review!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Ok the last chapter was bad, I know. But this chapter is really good I promise.

Gwen's POV

I had gone threw 10 bottles before my alarm for school went off. I didn't want to crave anything during class. But just incase I put a thermos full of synthetic blood, also known as B.L.O.O.D or as I like to call it juice, and hide it away in my backpack. I looked in the mirror and got ready for school. I looked different. But not in a bad way. I was leaner, had edgy bones, and my eyes looked like they belonged on a tiger, and seemed to stay purple. I got dressed in a long black skirt, and a black blouse. I added skull jewelry, and my boots and got ready for hell…oops I mean school.

Trent was waiting on the couch. My mom must have let him in. He smiled like he usually dose when he sees me. I ran into him, and was pulled into a hug. He smelled absolutely appetizing. I have never smelled anything like this. Even if I wasn't thirsty, I wanted it. I opened my mouth and readied myself to bite him. But just as I was a centimeter away, he broke the embrace. "Ready for school?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. I can't believe I almost drank from him.

Of course we needed an excuse as to why we missed class, but no one asked, so we didn't bother. The school day was pretty usual. Classes flew by, especially since we did nothing. Summer vacation is in 3 days. So we didn't do anything really after exams but talk. Then the lunch bell rang.

I was nervous about meeting my friends. What if someone smells absolutely incredible? What if I can't control?" What if they ask about my lunch being red juice?

None of this happened. Everyone was average. But Izzy, Tyler, and Cody were missing, but I shrugged it off. Owen asked what I was drinking and I told him, it was tomato juice, a new diet. Everyone bought it. Well everyone but Izzy.

As soon as she entered the lunch room, she tackled me to the floor growling. I am thinking she's just insane. "Izzy, get off me." I said expecting her to be easy to remove, but she was heavy and a struggle.

"No way. Your dead vampire!" she yelled grasping my neck and raising her hand that held a stake. I panicked and I held my hands before me and this purple globe covered me, and threw off Izzy. She went flying.

I sat up, and she was also getting up. "Wow force field. That's rare. No worries, I'll still kill you." She said running toward me stake in hand. I turned into a cat, and ran around the empty cafeteria.

"Izzy stop!!!!" I heard someone yell. I looked over my cat shoulder to find Connor running in, with Tyler and Cody behind him. "Don't kill her." He said out of breath.

"But she's a vampire." She said annoyed.

"But she's ok. God, you need to listen we only hunt, bad vampires." Connor said still gasping for breath. I turned into my human form again.

"GWEN!!!!!" yelled Cody, who seemed shocked.

I looked around everyone seemed shocked. Except for Trent who looked scared. Then I got scared, Duncan was missing.

I looked around panicky, and then a chair hit me in the back of the head. I didn't even flinch. I just turned to find Duncan looked frightened at me. He took out a stake and advanced toward me.

"Duncan, it's me. Gwen. I didn't do anything wrong. Please don't kill me." I said as I backed up. He stopped, and put the stake down in a sigh.

"First Trent and now you?" he yelled.

"Like I wanted to be this way." I yelled back.

"So we don't kill her?" Tyler asked.

"Why would you anyway?" I asked turning to face him.

"Duh, werewolf's kill vampires. Its common knowledge." He said all cocky.

"Werewolf's?" everyone questioned.

"Well since the cats out of the bag, might as well explain." Connor said stepping up. "You see the number of wolves increase when the vampire threat increases. I was always a wolf, because of another vamp student who shall remain nameless. Then Trent, so Izzy began to turn, but stopped. Now when I found you Gwen, I sensed 3 people changing, and I had to help them. I am just teaching them the ways. Sorry you got in the mix." Connor said in a teacher manner.

"So let me get this straight. One vamp, 4 wolves, 1 hunter, 1 ex-vamp, and a bunch of fucking confused humans caught in the mix." Laushawan said.

"Pretty much yeah." Duncan, Izzy, Connor, Cody, Tyler, Trent and me all said together.

"But I don't think we need to get into grave detail. I am a vamp; I won't kill anyone, so no reason for you to be all over me." I said taking a sip of my drink. Wow this taste horrible. Wasn't my first drink supposed to be amazing? "Besides, we don't really have a choice in what we're doing." I said. I don't want to be a problem, I just want to live.

"Fine, if the vamp stays in line, we have no purpose." Connor said. Duncan nodded in agreement. Then the bell rang, letting us go home.

I was so stressed. I didn't want anyone to know. Positives. I kept telling myself. At least I don't have to worry about my supply of blood. No ones in danger. Maybe. I walked home today, because Trent had detention for something he said in class. This must be his first detention ever.

I came for hoping my drama would end. Nope it just got worst. Sitting in the kitchen is

my mom and Rose, the bitch who got me into this. What the fuck dose she want?

AN: Ok short I know but I wanted to leave on a cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Gwen's POV

I gave the vampire a death glare, she refused to move. "About dam time you got home." She said sitting up. "I was simply dropping off some B.L.O.O.D. but I really must go now." She said sting up. I looked at my mom.

"Um, what's .O.D.?" I asked nervously.

"Oh shut the fuck you. Your mother knows so stop playing innocent human. It's disgusting. You're a vampire, so act like one." Rose spat.

"What do you mean she knows?" I asked mad now. She told my mom? She put my family in danger?

"Of course she dose. I am not rude Gwen. I told her I was turning you, she knew all along." Rose said with a venoms smile.

"W-What?!?" I asked hurt, and confused.

"Oh mother dearest didn't tell you?" she asked in a sugar coated tone. "Well dear your mother gave me permission to turn you. She knew the whole time. Why do you think she left? And let you skip school?" she said still all too smug.

I looked at my mom. Tears wheeling up in both of our eyes. "Mom?" I said as she raised her head from the table.

"I am sorry Gwen. But ----I had no other choice." She said crying.

"So you killed me?" I yelled. Tears may have been strolling down my check, but I haven't felt so much anger in my whole life.

"Well looks like I have done enough damage. Bye for now." Rose said before leaving.

I looked at my mom, and then walked away. But my mom followed.

"Gwen, sweetie, lets talk about this. Please." She called out to me. I was half-way up the stairs.

"No mom. You killed me. You ruined my life. I can't forgive something like that. Leave me alone." I yelled running up the rest of the stairs.

I slammed my door shut, and looked at my room. I was full of anger. I didn't want anything to deal with my mom. I can't live here. I packed my bags, and jumped out the window with out looking back. I will never come back. How could she just let that happen? I am her daughter. I thought mothers protected their children? No throw them in the fire. I can't believe her.

I ran, until I reached Trent's house. He was just getting off his motorcycle when I walked in the open garage.

"Gwen what's wrong. You look sad." He said looking at me. I ran to him crying, and he hugged me. He held me close until all my tears where dried up. Then I looked at his concerned face.

"Let's talk inside, it's getting cold." He said. I wasn't cold because of being a vampire, but I need to remember what it would be like for a human in this weather. Ok it isn't freezing, not even cold, but it's a cool summer night. So I agreed and we walked inside.

His parent's weren't home, as usual, and his sister is in a boarding school now, and his brother…..no one knows. Who cares? He is always out, I barely see him. As a human I was at Trent's place a lot. Like almost everyday. I saw his brother (not including our trip to Spain) 5 times. So yeah, I almost never see him.

Trent sat on the couch, and I followed him laying down my bag.

"Ok Gwen, what happened?" he asked with concern filling his eyes. I love how he can be so concerned and doesn't know the problem yet. This to me shows what a great boyfriend he is. It also shows how much he cares for me. But I would hate to share my burden with him. But I need help even vampire's need human aid sometimes.

"My mom knew." I said as tears wheeled up behind my eyes again.

"She found out?" he asked confused.

"No, she knew. When Rose turned me, my mom knew. My mom knew I would turn into a vampire. She knew what would happen. And she didn't care." I said as I felt a cold tear drop from my eyes. Trent reached out to cup my face, and using his thumb he whipped it away.

"It's ok Gwen. Maybe she was forced to…." I cut him off.

"No, she technically killed me. I hate her. I am not going home." I yelled as more tears fell.

"Where will you go?" he asked. Ok I jumped the gun, I thought he would offer me his home…..I guess not. Wow, cold. (AN: Didn't see that coming huh?)

"I don't know right now. But not back there. I can promise you that." I snapped back.

He chuckled. "Want to stay here with me?" he asked, in a tone that made me feel like a child. Like he was going to let me stay after all, but was playing with me. I would have slapped him for that, but I thought it was cute, and I flirted back.

"If you don't mind having a vampire in your room." I purred as I curled into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I turned to face him. His face just inches from mine.

"Not at all. But where will you sleep?" he asked. I brought my lips in closer to his, but far enough to tease him.

"Is the couch in your free?" I asked playfully. I obviously didn't want his couch.

"Nope, it's broken." He said back.

"Really?" I said moving in closer. "But if it's truly broken, then the floor seems comfy." I purred back.

"Oh no. My dog would make you his plaything." Trent said running his hand threw my hair. I can tell he wanted me as his plaything.

"Where should I stay? This is your home, you let me know." I said as my hand played with his hair.

"I think you'd find my bed large enough for two and far more comfortable than a broken couch and a hard floor." He whispered in a husky tone. I shot off him and sat with my back facing him.

"Trent, I am a lady and deserve to be treated as such. I can't believe you would think I would stoop so low." I playfully scolded.

He hugged me again. "Sorry, but I just want you to be comfortable for your 3 hours of sleep. Would you prefer a coffin?" he joked. I couldn't help but let out a squeal of laughter, especially since he tightened his grip on me.

"I guess your bed can't be that bad." I said turning to face him, but he didn't let me go.

We stayed there facing each other in silence for a while. I decide to break the tension building between us. I lowed myself to him, and kissed him gently on his warm lips.

It was chase, but full of passion. As he kissed me back, I could feel his blood heating up. I can smell in moving threw his veins. I can smell it coming off his skin, and it was the most intense on his lips. I broke away to catch my breath and air to stop this craving growing in the back of my through. But he didn't stop. He began to kiss my neck, and his hands worked slowly down my back. Ok my fault for throwing my head dramatically in the air for a breather.

I could feel my fangs descending from my teeth, and I grew extremely thirsty. I went back to him, but I went for his neck instead. I ran my tongue up the side of his neck getting a slight sample of what he would taste like. It drove me mad.

I guess Trent must have forgotten I was a vampire, because instead of pushing me off, and trying to stop the pending attack he simply moaned slightly and his had search my back.

I bit down hard on the hot, exposed flesh of his neck. I began to suck on the blood that was flowing out, making even more flow into my mouth. I think he screamed…I wasn't sure. I was too focused on the taste, the smell, and the sensation.

This is like a drug to me. I wanted more. I dug down deeper and I am sure he screamed now. But it wasn't out of pain. He clearly... "Gwen, yes." He screamed even loader as I took more.

Then I could hear his heart slowing down. I was killing him, taking too much. But I can't stop. I don't want to. And he wasn't making it easier when he cried out my name, telling me don't stop. I remember getting bit when I was human was amazing, but Trent seemed to be really enjoying himself. He kinda reminded me of Heath from The house of Night series.

Then he began to feel different. I pushed myself off him, and looked back. He was half dead. I have taken too much. I panicked.

What am I going to do? I killed him. No, what am I going to do? He can't be dead. He can't be.

AN: What do you think? Review, let me know. P.S. I have no school tomorrow so I might update sooner. Oh and another thing, this might be shorter that the first part…cause I used all my ideas in the first on, and I am making this up as I go along. Really I am, when I was writing this I planned to have her bite him…but kill him…just happened. My fingers have a mind of there own. ^_^

**Also, remember that new character I told you about? Well I need applications. Simply make a FEMALE character. Include Name, age, hair, eyes, what they are wearing, etc. I have one request….must be Japanese. Do not send it in a review. Please send me a PM, the link is on my profile page….if you don't know how to get to my profile (I am sure you do) just click on my name. Thanks bye!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok I'll make this quick cause I am sure your dyeing to know what happens next. … That's all I had to say.

Gwen's POV

He was breathing hard, and his heart rate was slowing down. I took way to much blood. He is nearly dead, and I don't know what to do. Then I remembered Maria telling me I can heal. But how? I put my hands on his chest and concentrated hard on his wellbeing. I began to cry as his heart grew slower, and he grew colder. I tried even harder, but how the fuck do I heal? My hands? My teeth? Blood? Then my hands began to glow a golden color. I was awed by it, and then I realized it was my healing ability.

Trent began to warm up, and I can smell the new supply of blood flowing in his veins. It wasn't long until he opened his eyes. "Oh my god, Trent are you ok?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He said. I still held him close.

"I am sorry. I had such a craving; I didn't know what came over me." I explained.

"It's all right Gwen. It's ok." Then he broke the embrace to look m in the eyes. "I am all right. You just need to be a little more careful….although I wasn't helping much when I encouraged you." He said blushing at the last part.

Flash Back

During the bite, "Gwen, …. Don't stop….." Trent moaned

End of flashback

"I think I'm the one who got carried away." He said still blushing.

"No, it's my fault, and I promise I won't drink from you ever….." I was cut off.

"NO!" I was stunned by Trent's reaction. Like I threatened to burn his guitar. "I mean, I don't mind you biting me. You can use me as your blood source." He said. I know what he's doing. I did the same as a human. Getting bit by a vampire is the most…. Erotic, sensual, intimate, sexy, feeling ever. Like I said, it's like being on drugs….minus the aftermath brain damage.

"It's too dangerous. Beside's I almost killed you. There is nothing you can do to change my mind." I said firmly. As much as I wanted to feel the sensation again when I bite him, it isn't worth the risk. You don't get that sensation from synthetic blood. T.T

"Please Gwen. I know you'll be able to control. Please?" he begged. Ok I am going to have fun now. He's begging me to feed from him.

"Why do you want me to feed from you so badly?" I asked a little harsh. "Remember I can smell when you lie." I fibbed. I can't, but most vampires can.

"Well to be honest, I thought it was really … … … …" he hesitated. "Don't get mad because I am being honest. I thought it was really … … really sexy." He admitted. I pretended to be stunned. I knew he felt that way, but now I'll tease him as much as I can.

"How could you find that sexy?" I asked a little disgust in my voice. Then he smiled smugly and leaned into me.

"Gwen, enough games. I know you felt the same, not now, but when I was the one biting." He said inching in closer with every word. "So will you bite me again, or will we never bond on a level like that again?" he said brushing my lips with his.

"I can kill you." I whispered back to him. He was lying on top of me, and I was nervous, I can smell his blood heating up, and I know why.

"I wouldn't want to die another way." He whispered back, this time kissing me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his warm hand move from my face to the hem of my shirt. He began to work his way up when, on cue, the phone rang. He broke the kiss and cursed under his breath.

"Hello?" …… "One moment please I have another call….thank you." He said pressing the hold button. He was still lying on top of me and looked me in the eyes now. "It's your mom. Are you here?" he asked.

"No, I am not, and you haven't seen me since school, and ask if she needs help looking for me." I said he nodded and got back to the phone, still laying on me.

"Hello, sorry my mother was calling. ….. What? …. Oh my gosh? ….. No, I haven't seen her since school. ….. I have no idea? …… do you want me to help? ……. Yeah you're right. ….. …. ….. …. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. …. …. … ok keep me in the loop. … … … ok, bye." He said hanging up.

"She sounded very concerned." He said looking into my eyes. "She said she knows your mad and just wants to explain everything to you. She also said if you don't come home by tomorrow, she's reporting a run away case." H said. I sighed.

"I just need to cool off. She got me really mad. And she only said that because she know I am here." I said looking away. He pecked my cheek then smiled at me.

"I am really tired Trent. Can we go to bed now?" I asked. He nodded, a little upset that nothing else would happen.

He got dressed in the bathroom, and I got ready in his room. I was just in my bra and underwear when he walked out and froze in his tracts. Beside my bathrobe and swim suite, this must be the least amount of clothes he was seen me in. I blushed, and turned away. I grabbed my black t-shirt and pj pants and turned to head for the bathroom, but he was right in front of me.

"Trent ……. I um……just going to go to……" I was cut off. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. I couldn't breath let alone speak. I loved him, but I knew the risks of this with a human.

He didn't seem to care, he began to kiss my neck, and caress my sides with his thumbs. I dropped my clothes and let him proceed. He pinned me to a wall, as he devoured me neck, and the caressing turned into holding me to him by my thighs. I also couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips, which only encouraged him even more. I forgot about all the consequences, all the dangers, and all the risks, especially when he threw me to the bed and jumped on top of me.

But I sadly snapped back to earth when as he began to pull my bra strap down. I knew I took this way to far. I gasped and pushed him off me. I sat up and panted hard. He groaned and got off the floor. "Once again. A NO! Would have gotten the message across." He said a little annoyed. I am not sure of it's because I threw him to the floor,…again…. or I stopped him.

"You knew I didn't want to, yet you came on me anyway." I snapped at him. I was pissed now, he knows how difficult this is, and he did something that stupid.

"What? ….." he said first angry, and then his face showed regret. "I- I'm sorry Gwen. I shouldn't have done that. It's just….. You're so beautiful ….and after that bite….." he began to day dream.

"Stop it Trent." I said getting angry again. "I know the feelings I was there. You need more control than I do. And I'm the vampire." I hissed he seemed shocked.

"You felt this way when I was a vampire?" he asked. I got up and grabbed my clothes not answering him. After I got dressed I grabbed a pillow off his bed.

"I'll be on the couch in the living room. Please don't follow me." I said walking out.

"Gwen wait, please." He cried out. I stopped. But then I kept going.

**********

I can't believe him. He knows the pain I am feeling. He knows how hard it is. Why would he make it worst?

Then I got a text from Maria. It read, 'He's still a guy g. give him a brake. But make him pay $$$' I wasn't sure if she thought by pay that I was a prostitute, or revenge. I think revenge would be better suited.

I sat on the couch wondering what to do. As if I didn't have enough to worry about, now I have to be concerned about my boyfriend. I love Trent, he always put me before anything else, but back there….he seemed to only care about himself.

I put my head in the pillow and I wanted to scream. Then I heard someone coming. I sat up and Trent was standing by the couch. Didn't I tell him not to follow me?

"I said don't follow me." I snapped at him. He ignored me and knelt down by the couch.

"Gwen I need to talk to you." He said. "It can't wait so please hear me out." He said sounding sad.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was rude, and I wasn't thinking of what it could do to you. I am so sorry." He pleaded. I wanted to go to a hotel. I can't go home, and staying here seemed like a stupid plan B.

"You said you know what I was like when you were human. As a vampire I never saw it that way. But I know now. I am so sorry." He begged again. I thought for a second. As a human every time we would kiss me I tried to make into something else, but we were either interrupted or he stopped before it was too late. Now the tables have turned.

I remember the feeling being with a vampire. Thinking their touch, their kiss the best in the world. That there is nothing better. I think it has something to do with 'designed to be best killers' theory.

I sighed and gave in to his apology. "Ok, I forgive you. But next time when I say NO, and I mean even if I applied a no, I mean NO!" He lowered his head in shame. "No means no. Not, 'get me in the mood' or 'yes' 'or I am not sure' or 'no because I think teasing is hot' got it?" I snapped again. He nodded yes.

"Still staying on the couch?" he asked raising his head. I hated this couch, its lumpy, hard, and too small to sleep in.

"No, but if you try anything again we're done. Got it?" I asked he seemed shocked and hurt. Ok I was really mad and I didn't mean done, but I needed to get the message across.

**********

I woke up in his arms. The sun wasn't up, and won't be for six hours. I carefully got out of bed, and got dressed. I turned the TV on, put the volume on it's lowest without being mute, (thanks vamp ears) and watched The Marvelous Misadventures of Flap Jack!!!!!! Until Trent wakes up.

AN: Ok end of chapter. Next one will be updated once I picked the perfect new character. So if you want me to update, submit an application. I only got 2, and I want to hear all your ideas before I pick, so please submit.

Also sry I made Trent a pig, but he is a guy, and for a guy having a super sexy vampire girl making out with you…..yeah you get it.

Also this is 5 pages long for me. So I hoped you liked it. Once again, wont update till I have new character ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi. Sorry I took so long to write this. I was waiting on more character suggestions but I sadly only got 2. :[ So I combined the two and she will be introduced soon. Please enjoy the newest chapter.**

It seemed like it took Trent an eternity to get up. It was 6 o'clock when he finally came out of his room fully dressed. I went threw my bag to get out my breakfast and realized I don't have any synthetic blood and I am very thirsty. Trent walked in and looked at me still seated on the couch. "Well we have an hour before we need to leave." He said taking a seat. "Gwen you ok?" he said studying my expression.

"I forgot to pack blood." I said putting my bag down, giving up on the search. I sighed and I turned to him. "Do you mind if…" I was cut off. Trent grabbed me by my arms and laid me on top of himself.

"Take as much as you need." He said moving his head giving me plenty of room to bite. I was hesitant, the last time I bit him I nearly killed him. I need to be more careful. I placed both of my hands on his chest and slowly began the process of drinking, starting with gliding my tongue up his neck.

I heard him gasp as my tongue went higher. Then I slowly placed my 4 fangs at the site where I can smell the most blood flowing by. I slowly bit down, and blood immediately came pouring out. I sucked whatever came out, causing more to flow out of him. Like it was inherited I knew exactly what to do. I knew what my tongue needed to do, and it did so. Massaging the area and preventing spillage. I can hear Trent breathing pick up in excitement. I can also hear him gasping, and moaning. I took one big gulp of blood and he screamed out my name. But this wasn't what got my attention. What did that was when he did something he had never done before in the whole time we were together. He grabbed hold of my butt.

My eyes widened in shock. He has never been so bold, not even when he was a vampire. Well he tried to b bold as a vampire, but never succeeded. Now he has his left hand, tightly gripping my ass. I stopped drinking and closed the holes. I was proud that I was able to stop. But as I was pulling away from Trent's neck he had other ideas. He used his right hand, (still holding my butt) and grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled me down to meet his lips in a forced closed kiss.

I was about to pull away when he turned and he was now on top of me. He released my lips for a second and I got to breath out his name. But he didn't stop. He came back at me except this time his right hand no longer was behind my head. Instead he quickly grabbed my right breast and that's when I drew the line. I enjoyed kissing him, but this was too much for me. I used my force field to get him off. He flew across the room and hit a wall, but not hard.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled as I sat up from the couch. Trent was still breathing hard and trying to regain himself from being thrown. "Well?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Sorry." He said. I can't blame him this time, because I didn't exactly say no. so I'll let this one slide.

"It's alright. Lets get to school." I said getting off the couch. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I am really sorry. It's just…." I cut him short.

"I know. I was a donor once to. You need to understand. I am just not ready for that yet." I said turning o face him. He simply smiled.

"It's ok I understand. Lets get to school." He said.

**********

School was dull. Izzy seemed very pleased to be a werewolf. She was growling and showing her fangs. Tyler stayed by Lindsay acting like the Twilight werewolves that imprint on girls. Cody…same except he was hovering me. T.T

"So Gwen isn't cool that I'm a wolf?" he asked. (Translation, Hey I am a mythical beast. Think it's hot? Want to make out?) I decided to answer with a smart remark.

"Yup, having to wonder if you'll kill me or not is soo cool." I said Duncan chuckled.

"Poor Gwen she has 5 people in school who want her dead for simply breathing." Heather said in her usual evil tone.

"That's like 0.1 compared to the number of people who want you dead." I snapped back biting into my cookie. The room was now full of OOOOOWWWWSSSS. And OH SNAP'S.

"Better watch you back Goth girl." She hissed before leaving.

"OOOOOOO. I am shaking in my boots." I said in a fake whine.

**********

It was time to go home. I was walking to meet Trent at the front door when I passed an empty hall. Duncan was the only one there. I took the hall because it will get me to the front door faster. I took 10 steps in and froze in place. Well not literally, my body was moving but I wasn't. I was glued to the floor and I watched my body walk toward Duncan. _What the hell is going on????_

"Hi Duncan." My body said.

"Oh hi?" Duncan replied

_Hi Duncan, hi body, why am I talking and am by the end of the hall while my body is in conversation with Duncan and I am viewing it all?????????_

"My Duncan you are so strong." My body said wrapping my hands around his arm. His eyes widened in shock.

"Gwen you ok?" Duncan asked.

_No, my body left me and is acting on its own and flirting with you._

"I am fine. But I need to ask you something." My body answered. And motioned for Duncan to lean in for a whisper.

"Can't you just tell me? No ones here." He questioned.

_I AM HERE!!!!! HELLO???? WHY AM I OUT OF MY BODY?????????_

"No." my body whispered in a seductive tone pushing Duncan's head to mine. My body now had Duncan in a forced lip lock.

_WHAT THE FUCK??? GET OFF DUNCAN, GET BACK HERE, AND GET ME BACK IN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Gwen what are you…." Duncan yelled but was cut off when my body bit down on him.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Duncan screamed in agony, and tried to push me off, but didn't move. Finally my body realized him as he fell to the floor. "I am fine. Oh and you're a vampire." My body answered licking my hands.

"You evil, demonic, hag, BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Some one screamed at the other end of the hall. "I never thought I would find you. But there you are. Remember me?" the voice continued.

"Of course I do. Wow how do you know it's me?" my body asked.

"You know how. But that's not important." The voice answered. It was a female voice and she had an accent but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Because now I will fulfill my destiny." She hissed.

"And what's that?" my body asked in a smug tone.

"あなたを殺して下さい。" (Translation: To kill you!)

"金型!!!!!!!!!!!" (Translation: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**AN: What do you think? Review and please let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap**_**: **__**"**__**あなたを殺して下さい。" **__**(Translation: To kill you!) "**__**金型**__**!!!!!!!!!!!" (Translation: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **_

The girl came running to my body and she had a katana drawn, ready to hit me.

"Wait." My body said and she stopped. "Is it fair you get to kill this person? She has a life to." My body said. Then I was being tugged to my body. I collided into it, and blacked out.

I woke up a second latter. The girl was now completely visible. She had huge, blue eyes, black hair with red tips, she looked like she is 17, she had a katana, and wearing black shirt with blue swirls and jeans. She looked down at me and smiled.

"こんにちは。すべては、申し訳ございません。私の名前はYukkiです。何のあなたは何ですか？ローズに問題を抱えているようだ。彼女は私が嫌いだ。そのためには、どのように感じていると教えて？" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese very well." I answered getting up. I took the lessons in class, but I am not very good, and she spoke very fast.

"Oh my apologies. I said, 'Hello. Sorry about all that. My name is Yukki. What's yours? You seem to have a Rose problem. I hate her so much. So tell me, how are you feeling?' By the way, if I happen to speak in Japanese it's because I haven't been here long. I lived my whole life in Japan." Yukki said with a smile.

"Ok, my name is Gwen, yeah I am having issues with Rose, and I feel fine. Why do you hate her….WAIT! WHERE'S DUNCAN???" I shouted getting up. He was turning into a vampire, where is he.

"Dun-Duncan??? Oh do you mean that boy with the green hair?" she asked in a giggle.

"Um, yeah, where is he?" I asked again.

"Turn around Gwen-sama" she said. (AN: Sama is a suffix used in formal address of someone who ranks higher in social stature. Calling Gwen 'sama' means she has high respect for her)

I turned to find Duncan sitting next to us. His eyes where golden, and he had fangs hanging from his lips. But other than that, he seemed normal.

"I took care of everything Gwen-sama. He feast's on animal blood, so teaching him to hunt would be useful. Also I figured out his power, he can read minds like open books." Yukki said taking a sip of her drink. I looked around and realized we weren't at school.

"Um, Yukki-chan, where are we?" I asked.

"We are at my home. How else would I train Duncan-sama." She said taking another sip.

Before I could speak Duncan covered his ears and cringed in pain. "Duncan are you ok?" I asked laying my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist and threw it off him. "Hey I am only trying to help you." I yelled.

"Help me? Then why the fuck did you make me a monster?" he spat at me.

"Duncan-sama, I already told you Gwen-chan did nothing. Her body was stolen by Rose. Rose is your enemy as she is mine and Gwen's" Yukki shouted.

"Why dose this involve you again" Duncan asked getting up and pacing the floor.

"Because I swore I would kill Rose. She killed my brother and turned me into a monster. That's why I carry a silver katana incase I ever meet her." Yukki explained clenching her first.

"I am so sorry." I said sympathetic.

"Don't feel bad for me Gwen-sama. I found a way to resurrect my brother, and I will. But I need a newly created vampire, blood of a virgin, and a willing sacrifice." Yukki explained. "You can see why I have lived to see 300, but have not been successful in my tasks." She giggled.

"So you must be that other vampire Connor told us about." I said. I caught Yukki blush at his name.

"Connor-**ue** talked about me?" she asked in a blush.

"Ue, isn't that for high respects, close to love?" I asked seeing if I can remember what I have learned in class.

"愛？コナーを感じた場合は、同じ場合にのみ私は知っていた。" Yukki whispered. (Translation: Love? If only I knew if Connor felt the same.)

"What was that?" I asked Yukki.

"NOTHING!!!!" She snapped as her blush deepened. Duncan chuckled under his breath.

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

"愚か者, I do not." she yelled. (Translation: Idiot)

"I can tell." I said smugly.

"It doesn't matter. He's a wolf, my natural enemy, it could never be." Yukki said putting her head down.

"Aww, I am not a girly girl but, Romeo and Juliet Much." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah and how did that end?" Yukki snapped. I was caught off guard. "They were merely infatuated teens, who didn't think things threw. Taking their life for love. Stupid is what they were." Yukki finished.

I was going to comfort her. It must be hard to be immortal and fall for the enemy, but I was interrupted. "If you two are done, fantasizing, can I go?" Duncan said with the furry burning in his now golden eyes.

"But we have business we have to discuss." Yukki said sitting up.

"I don't want it to be my business. I can't believe I am a vampire. The thing I spent my life trying to kill." He said clenching his first. "You think I could go home like this?" he screamed.

"I can't go home either. My mom sat back and let Rose destroy me." I hissed remembering what my mom did.

"No Gwen. Rose did the same to my parents. She stole their bodies and made it seem like they where they until you where along. Then she makes her move." Yukki explained.

We heard a door opening; and I turned to see Duncan running out. "Duncan-kun!!!!!" Yukki yelled, but he was already gone. "Where is he going?" She asked me worried.

"I am not sure. But I have a good idea where." I said leaping out the window followed by Yukki and her katana.

**AN: Ok that's this chapter. If I am confusing you with the suffixes sorry. Don't worry about them; they are just means of respect. But here is a link where you can see what they mean. .com/language/japanese_ . **

**Also I have made fan art on all the characters, and characters to come. /spots/total-drama-island-vampires. This is my fanpop TDV (Total Drama Vampire) page. I created this spot. If you know already cool, if not, what ever. Take a look, and get a visual feel. Almost all are by me, some aren't. Please enjoy. Also if the link didn't come up, please say so in a review so I can put them on my profile instead. **

**ok fanfiction is being stupid. it wont let me put up the link. Ok if u want to see them go to search fanpop, click on the main site one. there search total drama island. look for total drama island vampires. the icon should be gwen with black wings. then go to imiges and have fun. sry fanfiction make this difficult. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok I am changing things up in this chapter. I first want to give a special Thanks to The All Knowing Hyper!!!! **_**You have helped me and offered me many amazing ideas you could have used. So THANX!!!!!!!!!!!! *HUGS* **_

**Oh also this is told from Duncan's POV so all italics is what he's hearing aka thoughts. **

Duncan's POV

I jumped outside and began to run. The sun was high and hot, and so dam irritating, but I have to get out of there as fast as I could. I kept running, hearing various thoughts that bugged the hell out of me. Like I care what a guy really thinks of his girlfriend, and what a woman is considering to make for dinner, and some other stuff people are thinking. All useless crap that is poisoning me ears.

I finally made it to her house. I knocked on the door but no answer. I waited five minutes but it felt like the sun was burning into my back. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the back and climbed threw the basement window I knew she always kept open. But she wasn't home.

Where is she? She never goes anything after school. How am I supposed to find her??

Then I remember Yukki saying something…. "He's a hunter…" that means I can track her down. I don't really know how to do that. But I might as well try. I ran outside and began to look.

**********

I finally got a hold of something that smelled familiar and I followed it. I chased it until I came to another smell that made me gag. I couldn't go forward…but she's there…..

I took a deep breath of clean air and walked in to the house. There she was Courtney, sitting on the couch with a soda and she was staring at me in shock.

_What the hell….is that Duncan? He looks like a …_

"Duncan, what happened to you?" she asked putting her cup down. I thought I would pass out. The smell in this place was enough to kill someone. But before I could answer Cody tackled me to the floor. He looked like a brown fox. _Vampire….must kill….vampire…_

"Get off me you mutt." I screamed forcing him off. But then a dingo sized wolf was growling at me. I didn't even have to move, it missed me. Probably Tyler. At least it wasn't …… _DIE BLOOD SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!....._ Izzy.

I fought with her until I heard a howl that nearly made me ears bleed. "Hey, what's going on…..Duncan is that you?" Connor said turning into a human.

"Duncan….your a vampire?" Courtney cried. _No, no. Why Duncan, NO!!!!! _

"Princess its ok. I won't hurt you." I explained. Gosh I sound just like Trent.

"No you don't understand…." She cried as tears fell down her face….

"Courtney its ok…" I said but she ran out of the house.

_I guess being a wolf and having a vampire boyfriend isn't a good thing. _ Someone thought.

"What? Courtney's a wolf?" I questioned angrily. I wanted to rip them to shreds for this. This is their fault.

"Yeah, a vampire was made, and so was a wolf. I never knew she carried the wolf DNA." Connor said "But how did you know? We didn't say anything." He also asked.

"Duncan!!!!" I heard Gwen yell. She ran in and pinned me to the floor. "What's your problem running like that?" she screamed at me.

"What's going on?" Connor yelled.

"Connor-ue!!!!" Yukki squealed as she came in. Connors face lit up with joy as the tiny vampire jumped in his arms.

"私はお会いできて満足している。それはさが長すぎます。" she said into the wolfs ears. (Translation: I am so happy to see you. It's been too long.) The wolf hugged her tighter and a load of thoughts came in my head.

_What's going on??? Who's that??? I am so happy she's here??? I can't believe it's really him? I'm hungry, God when did things get so complicated, I smell cheese, I wonder where Trent is, I haven't seen him since lunch, I love you…._

"Ok that enough. Lets get everything settled so I can go find Courtney." I yelled pushing Gwen off me.

**********

Everyone was sitting on the couch. I hated being here. Courtney ran off, and everyone's mind is wondering. Tyler wants to go for a run. Cody is staring at Gwen with dirty thoughts, Gwen is worried about Trent, Connor is all wrapped up with Yukki, and Yuki is all over him.

"Ok, so wolfs spill." I yelled.

"No, you spill." Connor said sitting next to Yukki.

"Ok I'll spill." Yukki said sitting up. "I saw Gwen turning Duncan into a vampire, but it wasn't Gwen it was Rose, she can steel bodies. Then Duncan ran off and here we are." Yuki said sitting back down.

_She's so cute when she takes charge… _that's sounded like Connor.

"Ok, Courtney started to give off a sent that she was turning into a wolf. I brought her here to help her, Duncan came and she ran off." I got made at what he just said.

"Why did you bring her back to your house?" I growled at the overgrown mutt.

"Um…to help her." _Duh _he said.

"You brought my girl back to your house, and you two were all alone." I hissed at him.

_What is he….Oh no!!! _He thought. "Duncan it isn't like that. Trust me." He said, but I don't believe him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know if you didn't have more planned while you had her alone you dog." I screamed letting my fangs show. The other wolfs got up and Gwen put a force field around me.

"You're over reacting Duncan." Gwen said. Before I can snap back she thought. _I know. As a vampire you care more for your um…'mate' than anything. If you want to find her and talk to her then calm your ass down. _ She is using the mind abilities well.

I sighed at sat down; Gwen took down the force field. "Besides why do I want Courtney…?" I AM GOING TO KILL HIM….. "When I have Yukki." Connor finished looking at the now blushing Japanese vampire.

"C-Connor-ue…." She said before he sat by her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. My mind was flooded by a load of fluffy thoughts.

"Ok, we are getting off topic." I said ruining the moment. "I need to find Courtney. You two have catching up to do. Gwen can't get Trent out of her head. Izzy is starving and those two have the most random thoughts ever. I am out." I said heading to the door. But a purple wall covered it. Obviously Gwen. _I am getting better. _She thought.

"What do you plan to do when you find her?" she asked. I sighed.

"Talk to her." I said before I left. A lot has happened today. I hope I talk to her.

**AN: End of Chapter. I have a lot of new ideas coming soon. Next Chapter will be told from Gwen's POV again. But after that things start to really pick up. **

.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen's POV

Duncan stormed off. I got up to chase him but Yukki interrupted me. "Gwen-chan let him be. Let him discuss everything with her. Let's all go home, and enjoy the rest of the day ok?" she said with her Japanese accent. She was curled up in Connor and it looked kind of weird. I mean, he is huge and she is so tiny, especially if you're comparing them. But it is so sweet that they love each other minus the 'natural enemies' part. Like a science fiction Romeo and Juliet.

"Ok fine. Call me if something happens?" I said before leaving. I got up and out of the smelly house. Wow who knew wolf's can smell so dam horrible. How dose Yukki tolerate that? I walked back inside my house and ran to my room. I started to think about Yukki and Connor when thoughts of Trent crept into my mind. I ran to my cell phone to call him but there was a tap on my window. I looked over to see said musician dangling on the top tree limb waiting for me to open up.

"Hi Gwen, help me up? This was way easier as a vampire." He said still dangling. I laughed and helped him get inside. He flopped on my bed, exhausted from the climb.

"You ok?" I asked sitting next to him. He smelled amazing and I grew thirsty.

"Yeah, I just thought the climb would be easier than it was." He said taking a deep breath. "So what happened? You never met me after school, and never answered your phone. I got worried." He said picking up my hands. His sent danced in my nose, it was incredibly delicious.

"Oh nothing. But Duncan's a vampire, and we met a new friend of Connors." I said trying to make it sound like no big deal. I want to drink, but he won't let me if he keeps asking questions. But of course he had a following question.

"What? Start from the begging." He said. I sighed. I'll never drink at this rate.

"I'll do that latter. Right now there is something else I want to do." I said in a flirty tone. He caught on to it.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked with that expression that drove me off the edge. I pushed him back on the bed, and jumped on top of him. I started by simply kissing him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I pushed away and moved to his neck.

I quickly bit down and he yelled in response. As I began to drink he began panting and trying so hard not to grab me again. He whispered my name in husky tones, and I closed the bite marks before I took more than I needed. But I had these feelings running threw my veins. I can't stop there, I want more.

I used my nail and scratched his cheek. He flinched but he settled once my tongue cleaned his face. He turned over and he was on top of me. I rolled me head back letting him kiss my neck. He stopped suddenly and looked at me. "S-Sorry Gwen, I um…" I silenced him when I started to run my hands down his chest.

"Did I ever tell you I didn't like this shirt?" I said as I gently clawed at the TDI shirt careful not to rip it.

"Really….why?" he asked breathless.

"Because it's always on, when I don't want it to be." I said slightly breathless myself. "Take it off." I said breathless. It sounded more like a plea than a command. He quickly answered my prayer and threw the green shirt across my room.

"How's that?" he asked kissing me.

"Good for now." I said before a moan passed me lips.

"For now?" he echoed as he trailed kissed down my neck.

"Yeah, I am begging to hate those jeans too. And my shirt feels constricting, and my skirt is not very comfortable." I said as he got the message. He looked at me, and seemed to be looking deep into my soul.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he gently tugged at my shirt.

"Yes, I am very sure." I said. As soon as I said it, he threw my shirt off and it landed by my bed. He kissed moved from my lips, to my neck, and he kept moving down. A little voice in the back of my head was telling me to stop, that this is a bad idea. But I yelled back at it, _"Shut the fuck up and let me have fun."_

He began to leave steaming hot kisses on my cold, milky skin driving me crazy. Then when he reached the beginning of me skirt and he slid his tongue up over the trail of kisses he left making me arch my back and beg for more. When he reached my face he devoured my lips as his hands roamed my body. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs to my room. I broke the kiss, but Trent just moved to my neck. "Trent" I whispered so low he didn't hear me. "Someone's coming." I said a little louder. He looked at me then we both hear my mom. "Gwen? Are you home sweetie?" she asked coming closer to my room. I pushed Trent off me, and he hid under the bed. I quickly grabbed my shirt and put it on as my mom walked in.

"Gwen I know your furious with me, but I need to explain." My mom said as she held back tears.

"Mom, it's ok. It was explained already. Rose is a body snatcher. You had no control. I forgive you." I said and I hugged her. In the hug I noticed the on my computer chair was Trent's shirt. As soon as my mom turns around she'll see it.

She broke the embrace and looked at me face. "I am very happy. How is vampire life?" she asked.

"Could be better. Mom do you mind if I have a few moments. There's been vampire drama and I need to think." I explained not entirely lying.

"Drama? What's going on?" she asked a little worried. I decide to say yet another little semi lie.

"New vampire in town." I explained.

"Oh, ok then." She said then she turned to leave. But as predicted as soon as she turned her eyes were glued to the discarded shirt. "Gwen?" she asked turning back to face me. She was first shocked then she got serious. "I don't care. It would have happened eventually, but be safe. I am not ready to be a grandmother." She said before leaving.

My mom and I had this talk before. She told me, 'I am not telling you to have sex, but I am also not telling you to wait. Do what you feel is right, but just be safe.' I loved my moms view on this. She put me in charge and let me chose. It made me feel more, like an adult. Then Trent climbed out from under the bed.

"Sooo…..I guess I should go…" he said picking up his shirt.

"What? Why?" I asked. He seemed stunned. "She said to do what I felt was right." I said walking to Trent. I wrapped my arms around him, and was inches from his lips. "I feel this is right." I whispered before falling back on the bed with him on top of me.

"Yeah, but she also said to be safe." He said looking at me. I got the memo, obviously Trent didn't carry that around and I don't even know how to get them. So I let out a sigh of defeat. He chuckled, and then we heard a loud howl. It shattered my ear drums, and shook my house.

"What the fuck was that????" we questioned together. "I think it was Connor. Come on let's go. He sounded urgent, and like he was in pain." I cried. I let out another defeated sigh. Will we ever have a chance to…..?

**AN: Ok, end of this chapter. It might seem pointless now, but with so many new characters the POV's with be changing a lot, and some chapters may seem pointless but they are not. Please Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Duncan's POV**

I finally caught up with Courtney. As a werewolf she can run really fast now. She was in the forest crying to herself. "Princess." I said standing behind her smiling. "Don't worry everything ok." I tried to comfort her. She was really upset, either by her being a wolf, or me being a vampire. But I have to help her solve it.

"I'm a monster. I was made to kill you." She cried. I wrapped my arms to hug her. I couldn't hear her thoughts now. I wonder why, they were clear in Connor's house.

"You don't have to kill me. Like I didn't have to kill Trent and Gwen." She just couldn't calm down. Then she started to have all these odd thought about wolfs I didn't understand. "Let's go see if Connor can help us." I said taking her hand and beginning to run. We were 5 miles from his house and I heard a blood curdling howl. "What the fuck was that?" I asked. Courtney froze.

_Wow I didn't need to know that._

She thought. Know what? I began to search her mind, but she glared at me. "What are you doing?" she asked. Oh yeah she doesn't know I can read minds.

"Nothing, do you know what that was about?" I questioned.

_I wish I didn't. _ She thought. But she said. "Not a clue."

We hurried to his house and I barged right in. Big mistake. His dogs attacked me. I began to throw them off when he came downstairs.

"What the hell? Everyone off." He yelled. I got off the floor and dusted off my shoulder. I can't believe I was pinned by 5 mutts. I'll kill them. Then I looked at Connor. He just had on jeans and he looked tired and sweaty. "Dude I swear, look threw my mind, and I'll tear you limb, by limb." He threatened. Too late, I knew what was going on. But I didn't even need to read his mind because that Japanese chick with the katana came down wearing his shirt and nothing else. She looked at us, and ran back upstairs. Connor simply sighed and turned his attention to us. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't be a werewolf ok. I just can't. I don't want to offend anyone but it's horrible. It's a curse. Being furry, and angry, and wanting to kill Duncan. I can't do this." Courtney cried out.

"Ok first, you don't have a choice in being a wolf. You are one by blood. Second you can chose to act on it. I am not forcing you to hunt with us, or train or anything; you can ignore your wolf side. I did until Trent was a vampire. Third not all wolfs are ugly and angry. Some are actually cute. And finally wolfs and vamps can live peacefully with no desire to kill them." Connor explained.

"Yup, just look at us." Yukki said in perfect English hugging Connor.

"How can you live with that smell?" Courtney and I asked together. We looked at each other weird for a minute then I read her mind. To her I smell just as bad as she dose to me.

"You learn to ignore it." Connor said kissing Yukki on her cheek.

"Maybe we can make this work?" Courtney said. I came to give her a hug when I smelled another vampire and a human. I turned to find Trent and Gwen walking in.

"Isn't this cute. All the natural enemies together. Aren't any of us afraid this is a scam to kill each other?" Gwen joked as Trent wrapped his human arm around her. They smelled the same as Connor and Yukki. What goes on between natural enemies in a 15 minute time span?

"Funny Gwen." Connor said.

"But true." Yukki added.

"Yeah for all we know, Duncan might try and kill Courtney when she's least expecting it." Gwen giggled. Everyone laughed but Courtney and me. In fact she got upset.

"Princess?" I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder but she turned into a wolf. She was lean, light brown fur and white claws and matching fangs. She had amazing green eyes and a feline quality to her. But I could no longer observe her she ran off again.

_I can't deal with this. I am running away. Duncan and I are threw. _ She thought as she ran off. She's leaving because of Gwen's comment?

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked. I can feel my eyes turning blood red. I wanted to kill her, rip her apart. Drain her dry and let the rats devourer her. I wanted to lock her in an iron maiden and watch her vampire blood pour out. I wanted her dead. And I know just how to do it.

"You're dead Gwen. Your days are numbered." I hissed and ran out.

I picked up my cell phone once I was far enough away and dialed Gwen's death number. It rang 3 times then someone picked up. "Hi this is Duncan Payne. I want to call a vampire complaint." I said waiting for a response.

"Yes how may I help you Mr. Payne?" the lady asked back.

"I was attacked by a vampire named Gwen Sullivan. I want her dead." I hissed into the phone. "Her address is 865 Redwood Road Toronto Canada." I said and waited.

"Ok sir it will be taken care of but we need a reason to destroy her." She said back into the phone.

"She illegally turned me into her kind." I hissed. That was it. I am a registered slayer and I was turned. That's like trying to boom the White House in the Slayer Society.

"It will be done sooner than expected. Thank you." The lady said.

"No thank you. By the way. Can you do it in the most painful way possible?" I asked.

"That can be arranged." She said into the phone. I also caught her chuckle. Gwen is going down.

**AN: Cliff hanger…what will happen?????**

P.S. as a celebration for 10 chapters I will right a bonus side story too.


	11. Bonus Chapter!

AN: Ok this is a bonus chapter. It has absolutely nothing to do with what's going on so don't get confused. This is out of pure fun. I thought of this in gym class and was thinking if I could fit it in, but had no luck. It doesn't flow with the story. So it's a bonus. I want to thank all my fans and those who have reviewed. You keep me going. *hugs* so this is a comic relief chapter for you. !!! Enjoy!!!!

Once More has nothing to do the story.

Vampire Baseball

Team Wolf: Connor, Izzy, Cody, Tyler, Courtney

Team Vamp: Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Yukki, Maria

Our vampires and werewolf's were all sitting with nothing to do. "How about we play baseball?" Tyler suggested.

"Yeah that should be interesting. Vamps vs. Werewolf's." Heather snickered adjusting her wig.

"No, I think that will be awesome." Gwen said. "Connor how about a game of baseball? Vamps against the wolf pack." Gwen said smiling.

"Oh you're on. Prepare to lose." He said jumping up.

**********

The teams were set. Vamps won the coin toss and they are first. "Prepare to lose Gwen." Connor warned winding the first pitch. He threw the ball so fast and hard it caught on fire and disintegrated before Gwen could swing. "Wow. Anyone else think that was cool?" Connor asked.

"You go baby!!!" Yukki cheered. All her vampire team members glare at her. "What? It's just a game." She said shrugging.

"Ok, I'll be gentler now." Connor said receiving another ball. He threw it and it came 100 miles and hour at the Goth girl. She swung and a load crack was heard. Everyone looked up looking for the ball. Gwen lifted her bat to revel the ball stuck in the melted metal.

Cody fell on the floor laughing. "Guys you need to be more careful." Maria said.

"Ok, this is it." Connor said grabbing yet another ball. He gently threw it at human speed. Gwen swung and hit a triple. She ran with the fury of hell and slid to third base before Courtney could peg her.

"Someone call an adult. Gwen's at third base." Duncan yelled.

"Yeah, and she's with Courtney!!" Yelled Izzy.

"Grow up." The girls yelled at the laughing teens.

Trent walked up ready to hit a home run to show off to his vampire girlfriend. "Get ready, I am going all the way home." He hollered to the field. Duncan collapsed on the floor laughing. Trent chuckled understanding his humor and got in position to hit.

Connor threw the ball a little faster than humanly possible and Trent hit the flaming ball. He was at second base and Gwen had made it home. He made the next to bases, and when he reached home, he picked Gwen up in an air born hug. Then Courtney pegged them. "That was a foul and you're off base. Your both out?" she explained. Trent seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry. You'll hit a home run soon." Gwen said in a flirty mater walking back to the dug out. Trent got the message and followed his giggling Goth girl.

"Ok Duncan, don't strike out." Connor said winding the pitch. But as if predicted by the future he swung out.

"Ok Connor revenge in underway." Duncan said as he grabbed the ball. Even with vampire strength he couldn't pitch.

"Give me the dam ball." Gwen said grabbing it and pushing him to the floor. "Ok, first for laughs an Alice pitch." Gwen said getting ready.

"It's time." She sang just like Alice. Then she pitched the ball just like the cute, dainty Alice. Shockingly Connor hit it, and Duncan and Trent jumped for it, colliding into each other. Laughing at the odd similarity to Twilight, to finish the scene Trent flipped Duncan off just like Robert Patterson did in Twilight. (AN: He did. Look closely)

Connor scored a home run, and it was now Courtney's turn. Gwen, amused that pitching that way work, repeated her action. Courtney swung hard and hauled ass even for a werewolf. But just as she slid to home plate Gwen pegged her, just inches from home. Duncan laughed at the vengeance raging in Gwen's blood. And the hate in Courtney's.

"Babe come on, it's a game." He called.

"Maybe we should do something less Twilight related." Yukki said standing at first.

"Hell no. in fact I'll make it better." Izzy said plugging in her cd in the huge speaker system. The song "Super Massive Black" Whole filled the air and no one could resist a chuckle.

"If Meyer see's this. She'll want to sue." Gwen said pitching to Tyler. But even with werewolf blood, he couldn't hit. "That's 2 outs." Gwen called as Izzy came to the plate.

Just as Gwen was about to pitch Yukki screamed. 'STOP!!!!" Everyone looked at her and Duncan seemed angry.

Then out of the woods came Rose with her eyes gleaming red. "I heard game and came to see…" she never finished her sentence. Rose came in an aerial attack and sliced her in half.

"This is for killing my brother you bitch." She said. Then she continued to slice and cut and stab as blood fell everywhere. Then Connor moved Yukki away.

"You got her. She's dead." He said hugging her.

"Hell no." Gwen said taking the katana from her and proceeded in what Yukki seized. The Duncan found a mini gun and shot the pieces of vampire into small pieces. Then Trent and Maria lit her on fire. Then Owen came with marshmallows and they made smores over the burning vampire flesh.

"Got ketchup? It covers the taste of mortar." Izy said looking disappointed at her smore.

"Guys we should put this out." Trent said looking at the fire. The boys ordered the girls to leave and once gone the peed the fire out. Then they walked back to their waiting girls.

"Well there goes our baseball game." Cody said.

"Big deal it stunk." Eva complained.

Then Duncan picked up his mini gun and shot her. "Ok, now today was worth it." He laughed as everyone left leaving the massacred body of Rose and Eva.

THE END!!!!!

What did you think of the random chapter? Review. Also the next chapter will be back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gwen's POV**

"Shouldn't I go after him? I mean he is my responsibility." I said looking at the closed door.

"Let him calm down. You know Duncan isn't the guy who likes to be babied." Trent said wrapping his arms around me.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." I said. I sighed. "Oh well. Let's just go home." I said. When we got home Trent as eager to pick up where we left off. But I couldn't get my mind off Duncan.

As Trent began to take my shirt off he noticed my mind was some where else. "Gwen are you ok?" he asked.

"No. I know something is horribly wrong. I can scene it. I need to talk to him." I said sitting up.

"Ok go, fix everything between you two." He said I jumped up and began to fix myself. "And hurry back." He said in a longing tone. I kissed him once more on the lips.

"I will be back soon. Wait for me please." I begged.

"Forever." He said wrapping his lips on mine. At that moment I forgot about Duncan and followed Trent to my bed. He picked up where he left off, but this time he looked at me and chuckled. "What happened to Duncan?" he asked as he slowly lifted my shirt up.

"Who's Duncan?" I moaned. He came down on me kissing my neck driving me practically insane. I clawed at his shirt, when I heard a window break in my living room.

"What was that?" Tent said moving away from me.

"Who cares?" I said completely ripping his shirt off.

"No, Gwen I think someone broke in." he whispered.

"No, no, no. that was probably Tyson. Please, trust me it's nothing." I gasped as I pulled him to me. But all the fun stopped when I heard yelling.

"Where the fuck is the vampire?"

I sighed and looked at Trent "I would say I taught Tyson to speak. But I wouldn't even believe me." I said getting up. I opened my door and Trent closed it.

"Hello, they sound menacing and dangerous. You're seriously going to go?" he said looked at me confused.

"Hello. I'm a vampire. What could they do?" I quested opening the door. I walked down stairs and in the middle of my living room are 3 people.

They all were wearing black leather. The man was tall, brown hair, blue eyes, brown curvy mustache and a red scarf. The woman with him was somewhat short, orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue ribbon to tie up her hair. But what got me was the third. It was Heather. "There she is!" Heather yelled pointing to me and firing a gun.

**AN: Ok stopping there. Summer Break started and due to the recession I am not going anywhere so I'll have time to write****. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry I took so long. I had some writers block, but I am ok now. I hate to announce this book might be shorter then the first one. And book 3 is undecided. It all depends. Anywho here is the next chapter.**

Gwen's POV

I wasn't thinking and the bullet skinned my arm. I screamed in pain when I heard another shot. This time I moved out of the way. The shots came one after the other. I ran around trying to miss them. Then I heard Trent scream my name. "Go upstairs." I yelled hiding behind my couch. Then I thought to myself, force field duh.

I put up my force field and walked toward the stairs. The bullets kept coming and I stopped before them. I looked at their angry faces. Shooting bullet after bullet. The sound making my ears ring, the smell like fire, and their grunts. "Fuck no one told us she has a force field." Heathers mother yelled.

I looked down at the failed bullets and realized they weren't bullets at all. They were tiny stakes. Some metallic some wooden. I picked up a metallic one not dropping my force field. As soon as it hit my fingers it burned me. I screamed in agony and threw it to the floor.

"I am sorry but did a vampire just pick up a silver stake or am I seeing things?" her father asked.

"She's still new. But I expected her to know more about her weaknesses. Like silver and stakes." Heather said reloading her gun. I realized now I had dropped my force field when I picked up the stake. I quickly put it back up, before the stake pierce my head.

"Why are you after me?" I yelled sitting up healing my burned fingers. (Ok silver bad)

"We don't have to explain. We were ordered to kill you, so we do." The woman asked.

I looked at Heather, this will be risky, but worth a try. I ran to her and dropped my shield. I hissed revealing all of my 4 fangs by her neck. "Shoot me and your girl dies." I warned.

"But her down drinker." The woman commanded. I ignored her. I pressed my sharp nail to her neck making Heather whimper a little.

"Tell me why you're after me." I demanded.

"Let her go now demon." The man yelled. I only dug deeper in her neck causing her to bleed.

"I missed my meal because of your interruption and I grow thirsty." I warned. They raised their guns and I brought my teeth to her neck.

"For gods sake drop my daughter." She cried.

"Never." I hissed laughing slightly. Then the man ran upstairs after Trent. I realized now he never left the stairs. The man held a gun to his head. "NO!" I screamed as he came down with him.

"Release my daughter, and you can have your lover back." He hissed. I didn't need to think this over. I used my ability to toss the man off Trent and put him in a force field before more harm came to him.

"Fuck, vampire let her go and we promise to leave." He said. I held firm.

"Leave and never come back?" I asked.

"On my life." The woman said.

I threw Heather to her disappointed. After I released her, her father aimed at me. "Let her be for now. As long as she can force field we're powerless." The woman said holding Heather. "But we'll be back." She said examining her neck then running out. Then the man followed before he spat by my feet.

I drooped my force field and collapsed on the floor, full of anger. Trent came to my side and held me close. Then Connor ran in followed by Yukki.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked looking at the damage.

"ヴァンパイア殺害" Yukki said.

"Translate baby we can't understand you." Connor said.

"Slayers. They did this." She said scared. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Dose it seem like it? They tried to kill me." I yelled.

"They just left?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"NO. NO. このことはできません。 彼らは私たちすべてを殺す。 手遅れにならないうちに私を残す必要があります." Yukki cried.

"Yukki what's wrong?" Connor asked.

"I am sorry, but I must go. Hunter are after me to. I love you, but if I stay I will die." She said running out.

"Yukki!!!!" Connor yelled. He looked at us. "Figure this out yourself. I can't lose her again." He said before taking off after her.

Everyone left. We're alone. They will be back, the slayers. They will kill me. They won't stop till they do. And now, when I need people the most….they left me. I turned to Trent and cried. "What are we going to do?" I asked. He didn't answerer. Because he didn't even know. But I know. I am dead, either way. This time, there is no way out.

**AN: A short update for the time gap but give me a break. I am working on new ideas for 3 different vampire stories. One I think I might cancel until further notice. I'll update soon. Please review and tell me what u think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yukki's POV**

I barged out of the house. I know I should have stayed but if the hunters find me, they'll kill me on the spot. I know Connor was chasing me. I can't get him into this mess to. I need to lose him. I ran across town at inhuman speed. I needed to leave. I kept running until I came to a road block. The bridge was out and the only way out now is threw the forest. I know Connor is waiting for me there, but I need out. I closed my eyes tight and ran deep into the woods.

As expected as soon as I was about 10 feet in, he tackled me to the floor. He turned back into his human form and looked at me. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving again?" he asked breathless from the run. I sighed.

"I must go. If I don't they'll kill me." I explained. The wind blew making my raven and red hair getting in my eyes.

"Why would they kill you?" he asked.

I can't tell him the truth, it's too soon. "Lets say I did something the vampire community isn't happy about, so they put me on a hit list." I half lied.

"What did you do?" he chuckled. "I know you can be mean and deadly, but come on." He said.

I need another lie. "It's not important. What is important is that I leave." I explained.

"What happened to the Yukki that stays and fights?" he said. My eyes widened and I looked at his tanned face, hair falling in front of his face, "You used to always stay and fight. But then you left with out a warning and now, you want to run again?" he said.

I began to tear up slightly. "Fine we'll kill those slayers for fucking with us." I said as I pushed back these tears.

"That's my deadly blood sucker." He said kissing me gently. "Let's go. We left Gwen and Trent alone. If we're lucky their still alive." He joked.

"これは笑いのマナーです！" I hissed at him.

"Translation sweetie?" he asked. I gave him evil eyes as I stood up.

"I said this is no laughing manor." I said before running off. He was in his wolf form and caught up to me. We both bolted to the death trap known as Gwen's house. I shouldn't be here. I should be heading toward …..I don't know…..Ohio?

**Courtney's POV**

I kept running. But I have no idea where to run to. Hello big hairy she wolf, I can't go far. I can feel my heart wrenching, my stomach knotting. I can't just leave Duncan like that. I left him once in TDI and I promised myself I'd never do it again.

I stopped suddenly causing screech marks in the dirt and turned around and began to run toward Duncan. I had no idea where he could be, but I need to find him. Then as I left the tangled undergrowth I entered a clearing and there was said vampire putting a phone away. I turned human and kept running to him.

He turned around and caught me in his arms. He smelled so bad I wanted to gag. But I ignored the stench and focused on him. I can't believe I was going to leave him. I can't listen to what Gwen said. Besides she didn't mean it offensively. But I still hate her.

"No problem babe. I took care of her." Duncan whispered to me.

"Who?" I asked completely confused. I didn't say anything. (AN: Court still doesn't know he can read minds)

"Gwen. No need to be confused. She wont fuck with us again." He snickered.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" I asked pulling away from him.

"I reported her to the slayers. They're after her as we speak." He said clenching his fist in the air.

"W-WH-what will they do to her?" I asked terrified of the answer.

"Kill her. That's what…." He explained

"KILL HER?!?!?! DUNCAN ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!" I interrupted.

"What's wrong? She made you upset, she turned me into a beast which led to you like this. So she deserves to pay" he explained getting angry.

"WHITH HER LIFE????" I screamed. Some hot tears fell from my eyes. "I want revenge, but we can't kill her. She has a family, and people who love her." I cried. Just the image of Gwen in a coffin surrounded by relatives crying, and Trent enraged, not just Trent, everyone. After Duncan……

"Can I be called off?" I asked worried.

"No, but if we hurry we can try to call it off." He said. We began to run to Gwen's house. I hope we're not too late. But all I can do now is hope we make it in time to call it off. If not…..I don't want to think about it.

**AN: Incase your wondering this DXC part happened right after Duncan hug up with the slayers. And the YXC happened after the slayers. I just didn't want to cause confusion. Ok review please and tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

Yukki's POV

We ran and in no time we made it to Gwen's house. We just came in with out knocking. The living room looked like a tornado hit it. There were holes everywhere. I had my jaw dropped. We came too late. The hunters came. "We're too late." I cried. Connor turned into a wolf and began to sniff the place. He came to a closed door. He turned back and opened the door.

"No, please. Leave me alone." I heard come from the closet. I walked over and Gwen and Trent were balled in a corner. Gwen had her force field up and Trent gripped her tight.

"Oh god what happened here?" Connor asked Gwen opened her eyes and dropped her force filed.

"The slayers. They came after us. The force filed is the only thing that kept me alive." Gwen said getting up. She still was clinging to Trent and she looked terrified. She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Yukki, you look different." She said twisting her face in confusion.

"Nothing is different. You jut haven't seen me in a while." I said.

"You smell like wolf to. Do you hang out this much with Connor that you smell like him?" Gwen said trying to fix up her house.

"Why are they after you?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. They just came and started to shoot up the place." Gwen said looking at her house. "They said they'd be back. They wont stop until I'm dead." She cried. Trent came and hugged her.

"It's ok. We'll find a way." He whispered into her hair.

Then before anyone can say anything Duncan and Courtney ran in. "Oh my god. What happened?" Courtney asked.

"Slayers. They're after Gwen. They came and shot up her house." Connor said. "We need to hide her. They won't stop until she's dead." He finished.

"They'll find her. I'm a hunter I know. There isn't a way she can hide." Duncan said.

"There better be a way." Courtney yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me." He snapped back.

"Who then? You put Gwen in this mess get her out." She said slapping his arm.

"What?" Trent asked angry.

"Nothing." Duncan said giving Courtney a death glare with his golden eyes.

"He called the slayers on her. It's his fault they're after her." Courtney spilled.

Gwen picked her head up and looked at him. Her eyes once puffy and red, now blazing with the furry of hell. "You called them?" she screamed. "You but my life in danger? I am on a hit list and you put me there." She screamed.

"You turned me into a monster. I wanted revenge." He yelled.

"So you try to kill me? I didn't even do it." She yelled back at him.

"You deserve to die either way." Duncan said ready to attack her. Gwen flung her hand in the air and Duncan went flying.

Then she turned into a lion and pounced him. "You can turn into a lion?" Connor asked with his jaw dropped.

"She can turn into any animal. Tear him limb from limb baby." Trent yelled.

Gwen turned into like 10 different animals trying to cut Duncan's thought out. I can't take this anymore.

"停止する。現在停止してください。もうこれを行うことはできません" I yelled in japans.

"Um honey…." Connor began.

"I said Stop. Stop now. I can't take anymore of this." I repeated. "I can't take this. I should be in another country by now. I am not safe here. Neither is Gwen. I can't take this. Not in my condition. I am leaving. Nobody follow….." I yelled at the top of my lungs. But got interrupted.

"Condition?" Gwen echoed. Crap did I say that? "Oh my freaking god. Your pregnant?" she yelled. I froze in my tracts. "That's it. You smell like wolf because you have a half one in you." Gwen had a smile on her face then a confused on. "But you two didn't even have a day alone?" she asked confused.

"Yukki?" Connor said coming up to me. "Is she right?" he whispered to me.

"Yes. She's right. I am." I said as my eyes tearing up. "Which is why I need to go. If I stay the hunters will kill me for it." I cried.

"But, still not even a day together?" Duncan chuckled.

"I left. I was with Connor for 3 years before then left a month ago and came back." I explained. "It doesn't matter. I need to go." I cried. "I will come back in 2 years. Goodbye everyone." I kissed Connor on the cheek and bolted out the door.

I know I shouldn't have left. I know I should have stayed. But it isn't worth it. I'd tell them where I was going, but if they ever get interrogated it's better if they don't know where I am. Especially Connor. I will come back for him, but when it's safe.

That was my plan…until Connor as a big wolf cut me off and put me on his back. He ran into the middle of the forest where he let me down.

"Ok we need to talk and I know we do, but I need to go before those slayers kill me." I cried as he just looked at me.

"When where you going to tell me?" he asked.

"When all the heat was over. I was going to tell you, when everything was ok." I said trying to make him see why I need to leave.

"How long did you know?" he asked.

With a sigh I answered. "About a month."

"Is that why you came back?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I came back for you." I said hugging him. "And if you want us to live you'll let me run." I cried.

"I am going with you." He said. I looked up at him. "I am not losing you again. You want to go somewhere safe fine. But you are safer with me around." I hugged him tighter.

"I feel guilty leaving Gwen. If she can't find a way out she'll die." I said.

"If she stays as an animal when the hunters come, then they will never find her." Connor said.

AN: Ok this book is sadly coming closer to an end. Book 3 will probably be the bestest I've ever done. I have a good feeling about it. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Trent's POV**

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Gwen screamed as she threw more items at Duncan. But reading her thought he knew how to avoid her. Courtney and I sat at the top of the stair case watching the fire works.

"So, you're not going to try and stop Gwen from killing Duncan?" I asked looking at her.

"Nope. He deserves it. I'll stop it when its gone far enough. How about you? Not going to help her?" she asked back.

"And get myself killed? I'm powerless. I want to help Gwen, from the hunters, but I am as useful as Izzy being a physiatrist." I joked. Courtney giggled. "If was still a vampire then I can help her." I said kind depressed. As a vampire she was safe. I could protected her. Now I am useless.

"Gwen, how about we stop fighting and figure out a plan to save your ass." Duncan yelled.

"FINE!" Gwen growled. "But we wouldn't need a plan if you didn't put me on the list." She yelled.

"Shut your mouth and listen I have a plan." Duncan yelled.

"We get the wolfs to guard the house. You are in animal from. I tell them I accidently gave them the wrong vampire and send them out to Rose." Duncan explained.

"Duncan that's a perfect idea. Gwen will be protected by everyone, and Rose gets the heat." Courtney said running to him then hugging him.

Yeah everyone helps but me. I can't sit back and hope Gwen is safe with our friends. I need to step up. And I know how to do that.

_Duncan I know you can hear me. I need your help. But you can't tell Gwen act normal and follow me. _

"I am going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'll have water." Courtney said.

"I'm good." Gwen said.

"I'll see what you have." Duncan said following me into the kitchen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dude it's a stupid idea." He said reading my unspoken plan.

"I have to do it." I replied.

"What about…" I cut him short.

"I will be back before she known's I'm gone. Just watch her for a day." I pleaded.

"Fine. What ever. You're taking the heat though. I have nothing to do with this." He said backing away.

"Just don't tell anybody. Especially Gwen." I warned.

"Sure what ever." He said grabbing the water for Courtney.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

We cleaned up the living room in time for Gwen's brother to come in a walk out. He has another sleep over to go to. Courtney and Duncan left to tell everyone our plan. Duncan said we should expect them in a week at least. But we'll be safe for tonight. I hope so.

"It's getting late." I said hugging her looking at the darkening sky.

"I know you have to leave, but I don't want to be alone." She cried.

"I'll stay all night if you want." I said kissing her neck.

"Thanks but my mom would kick you out." She giggled. "But before you go, and someone comes home. Can I have a drink?" she asked turning to face me.

"Of course you can." I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently. I was trying really hard not to ruin the moment. Especially when her fangs brushed the skin of my neck. She gently pierced my neck and drank the scarlet fluid that flowed out.

I huffed and kept my hands firm on her back, resisting to move them to where I want them to be. She is too stressed to even think about something like that now. She moaned slightly and jumped up on me causing me to stumble back. Luckily I fell in a chair, so I didn't fall. She continued to drink her fill sending socks threw my body.

When she removed her fangs and closed the holes I took a deep breath. She giggled and looked at me. Some blood still dripping down her lips. "How is it, that I only need synthetic blood, but I want you?" she asked coming close to me.

"Because I'm irresistible." I joked. She laughed and licked the blood from her lips. Seeing her tongue round her lips drove me off the edge. I came in slowly and kissed her soft moist lips. She kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck again.

I held her closer to me and licked her bottom lip. "My mouth tastes like blood." She warned breaking the kiss.

"I don't care." I whispered before kissing her again. She wasn't lying her mouth lingered with the taste of blood. But I didn't care. My tongue roamed her mouth as she pushed herself closer to me. I knew soon this would end from many different reasons, but I want to enjoy it now, while it lasts.

She broke the kiss again but this time she moved back. "I don't want to stop. But I know my mom will walk in any minute, or my brother. And it won't end well." She said putting her head down. Before I can say anything she got a call. "Sorry….hello?" she asked.

"Really? ……. No its ok……..love you to…….I know……bye." She said with a smile. Then she came back to my and kissed me again. "My mom is on a last minute business trip to New York. My brothers staying at his friends. I have the house to myself." She said as I kissed her neck.

This should make a boyfriend excited right? No one home and making out with your girlfriend? But it sent fear down my spine.

"Alone?" I echoed. She didn't answer she simply moaned slightly and she sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around the chair. "I don't want you to be alone." I whispered. She giggled and kissed me again. I am giving off the wrong message. "I mean it's not safe for you to be alone." I managed to get out. She was trying to get my shirt off again, and making it hard for me to breath.

"Stay with me please?" she begged as she was now successful in getting my shirt off.

"What do I tell my parents?" I asked. God she is making this hard, now running her hands up my chest.

"Tell them, that you got a flat tire and you're staying at a hotel." She said kissing my neck.

"As much as I want to stay here, they won buy that." I said growling slightly.

"Sneak out, lie I don't care. I can't be alone tonight." She cried looking me in the eyes. "They might come tonight." She said. She is really distressed. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying. I know my parents are back from their trip, they said they'd be back tonight.

"Ok, I'll try." I said getting my phone out. As soon as I turned it on I saw I got a text message I missed. My parents decide to take a cruse and won't be back for a month. "What luck? No bodies home to miss me." I laughed.

"I guess we are lucky sometimes." she laughed. She came back to kissing me, and it got farther and more intense. Something we've both wanted for a long time, we finally were able to have.

**AN: Ok that's this chapter. I will not go into further detail. Unless I get a request to, other wise it stops there. **

**What is Trent's Plan?**

**Will it work?**

**When will the slayers come back?**

**Will Duncan's plan work?**

**What shoe size am I?**

**What my math average?**

**Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Trent's POV**

I woke up still on the floor next to Gwen. She was wrapped around me and sleeping soundly. I carefully and slowly got up and away from her. She stirred twice but went back to sleep. I quickly got dressed and headed for the door. I opened it a crack and looked back at Gwen still sleeping on the floor. She had a warm smile across her face and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I cried slightly and opened the door and walked out into my morning sun. I had to get out before she woke up, or before I change my mind. Izzy was already sleeping under the steps in her wolf form so I know she's safe. I hated to leave. But it's only for a day. And she's safely protected by a wolf pack and vampire friends.

I texted the person I was going to meet and started my motorcycle. I drove off faster than then legal limit. When I reached the first red light I got directions to my destination texted to me. I followed it stopping every time I needed to look at it again.

I finally made it to the house. As expected it was huge, like a mansion. I can tell someone was looking out the window. Obviously waiting for me. I slowly walked up the driveway and knocked on the big French door. Before I can hit the door a second time it opened up.

"I told you I can't help yet you insist on seeing me." She said annoyed standing in the door frame.

"Because you know you can help me. Other wise you would never send me directions to your house." I replied. She moved out of the way and let me in. "Thanks Maria."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked into the large house and sat on the burgundy couch. Maria hasn't changed at all. She has her blond hair in a pony tail and she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. "What do you want me to do? I told you I can't help." She said annoyed standing in front of me. I found it funny how causal she looks yet she is wearing the biggest heals I have ever seen on a person.

"You said the elders wouldn't let you help Gwen become a vampire. Not that you couldn't help her save her life." I snapped.

"Why isn't she here?" she questioned.

"I didn't think you'd want a werewolf army in your house." I answered.

"Ok fill me in. I didn't keep watch for her future so I have no idea what's going on." She said sitting down. But before I can say anything a man walked down the stairs.

"Maria is someone here?" he asked. He looked familiar but I can't recall. "Oh hello. Here to reek your revenge on me?" he asked smiling.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked really confused.

"I am the doctor vampire who took those two pints of blood from you." He smiled. Now I remember. "And I also had your girlfriend eye balling me." He chuckled again. Now I remember….I hate him.

"I'll claim revenge latter now I need your help." I said. I can tell the concern must be written on m face. I'm not good at hiding my emotions well; I'm easier to read than an open diary.

"What's the problem?" Maria asked placing her hand on my knee.

"Gwen was put on a slayer hit list. They are after her. I need to make this visit quick, I have no idea when they'll come back." I explained.

"Oh my god. Wait, back? They came before?" Maria asked. I nodded my head.

"Gwen, is she the one you are forbidden to aid?" Chuck said.

"Yes. But Chuck we can't sit back and let them kill her." Maria cried.

"They can't kill her babe." He said sitting down. "She's a chosen daughter. I'll call the elders and they'll stop this." He smiled. I almost jumped up and cheered who knew it would be this easy.

"But then they'll take Gwen back with them." Maria said. I looked at her. "When they see Gwen is ok, they'll keep her. and that means you'll never see her again." Maria spelled out for me.

"Is there a way?" I asked. Maria nodded a no.

"This was their plan since they first saw her. They will never make her human no matter what. I'm sorry, gut for her it's either death or eternity as a chosen daughter." Maria said trying to hold back tears.

"So either way I lose Gwen." I said looking down. Nothing can be worst. I don't want her to be gone. But either she dose die, or she'll be dead to everyone. I cant live with out her. I simply can't.

"Trent please. There are other fish in the sea. You're young you'll find another love." Maria tried to comfort me. This is my entire fault. If I had just given myself to the elders then we could live together at least. Miserable yes, but together over all. "What are you planning?" Maia said her eyes glowing purple.

"I can't lose her." I said balling my hands in fists. I would die if they take her.

"Trent killing your self isn't the answer." Maria said shaking me. "For gods sake your 17. There are more girls for you. You can't end it because of Gwen. She wouldn't want it that way." She tried to comfort me.

"Call the elders. Tell them to protect Gwen. If they take her, I need to find a cliff." I said getting up. I made my way to the door when Chuck stopped me.

"Boy there is one other option. If your willing to take it." He said.

"Anything. If we can be together." I hissed.

"Then follow me." He said moving upstairs again. "Maria call the elders, inform them." He called back. I ran up the steps and followed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Gwen's POV

I woke up and expected to be in Trent's arms. But Trent wasn't there. I guess he went to the bathroom or something. I quickly got dressed and fixed up the house. Just as the room was straightened out Duncan walked in. "Everyone is outside protecting the house. The slayer's might not come, but just to be safe." He said making himself at home as he flipped threw the channels of the TV.

"Ok." I replied sitting on the couch as well. Then my stomach growled. "Sorry. I just woke up." I said in a blush.

"I don't care. Go have a drink." He said flipping channels.

"I will when Trent comes." I said. Then I realized I still haven't seen him.

"Gwen, Trent's not here." Duncan said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well his motorcycle is no longer in your drive way. So either he moved it, or he's gone." Duncan said. I ran to the window and looked outside. And as promised Trent's bike was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked trying to hold back tears. Please don't tell me he's one of those guys who 'hit it and quit it'.

"Maybe he went to hide. He's just as unsafe as you are Gwen from the slayers." Duncan said.

"You don't understand." I said going to the kitchen to get some B.L.O.O.D for breakfast.

"Actually I do." Duncan said raising his eyes brow.

"Stay out of my mind." I said as I began to sing in my brain.

"Fine but stop singing. You can't carry a tune." He said covering his ears.

I can't believe Trent left. He'll be back. He's not like that. Right? He probably just went to get help. But why didn't he tell me? Why did he sneak out? Is he like 'that'?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No POV

At the elders council it was a dull usual day. "Amber we have a call from the home of Maria and Chuck." Said the servant. Amber picked up the phone and began to speak with them.

"Hello? Elder Amber speaking."

"Amber? This is Maria. I need to speak to Damien." Maria cried into the phone.

"Damien? No one speaks to him. Especially threw phone. He is the eldest of us. He is our leader. You know better." Amber scolded.

"It's out one of the 5 children." Maria said. Amber grew silent. "As you know one lives there, Angela. Gwen was just created. Well, Gwen is in danger. She had been placed on a slayer's hit list and will be put to death." Maria warned.

"She can't die. We need her." Amber said.

"Give the phone to Damien." Maria demanded.

"Who informed you? Or was this your power?" Amber asked.

"Gwen's mate Trent informed me." Maria answered.

"Put him on." She demanded.

"He is busy right now. But maybe…" Maria was cut short.

"Hello Amber." Trent said into the phone.

"So you want us to save Gwen?" she asked in a cocky tone.

"If you wouldn't mind." He answered.

"Well I guess we have no choice then. But you know once we rescue her, she'll live with us." Amber warned.

"I understand that." Trent replied catching her off guard.

"Doesn't that upset you? Never to see your love again?" Amber asked annoyed.

"Enough of these childish games. Are you going to save her?" Trent hissed into the phone. His anger clearly filling his every word.

"I just hope you know. We are saving her for our well being. Not yours." Amber said.

"Thank you." Trent said. And with a chuckle he hung up.

Amber turned to find all the vampires staring at her. "Call Damien. The forth daughter is in danger." Amber said.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwen's POV

I was getting annoyed now. It's been 3 hrs and I still have not gotten a single word about Trent. "Gwen chill. I'm sure he's fine." Duncan said more annoyed than reassuring. I kind of don't blame him for being annoyed. He's got a wolf pack, and a vampire's thoughts running threw his mind. But all I care about is Trent and where he could be.

"Did he think anything yesterday? Something that should let me know where he is?" I asked concerned. Maybe Duncan's power has a bright side.

"Nope." He said. Still flipping TV channels.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah if he planned anything, don't you think I'd know?" he asked really annoyed.

"Didn't you two go into my kitchen for 5 minutes?" I asked angry. Could Trent and Duncan have planned something and don't want to tell me?

"Gwen why would we do that?" he asked trying not to laugh. Then he quickly got serious. "Turn into an animal. The slayers are here." He said. I quickly turned into the only cat I knew how to. A fluffy white cat with blue eyes.

"Are you serious? I have to treat you like my pet. Couldn't you pick a pit bull or something?" he asked annoyed. I hissed at him and jumped on his lap. "Don't expect me to pet you." He warned.

"_If you do I'll kill you." _I thought.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Gwen?" Heather asked pointing a gun at Duncan. I acted like a cat and hissed then ran up the stairs. I sat there and watched the fire works.

"She's not here." Duncan said. "And I made a mistake. She's not the vampire I want dead." Duncan said. Heather and her family dropped their guns. "It is actually Rose. She's the one who turned me and deserves to die." Duncan said.

"Ok, we'll have to find this Rose." Her mother said.

"I still want Gwen dead." Heather said.

"I agree. We should commence the hunt." Her father said.

'_What the fuck???"_ I yelled in my mind. _"Duncan do something."_

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong. You can't just kill a random vampire?" he yelled.

"You are no longer a slayer. You are in no position to disclaim a hunt." The woman said.

"Goth girl. I know you're here. And when I find you, I will kill you. It will be my pleasure." Heather yelled. "Your days are numbered. In 5 days I will be back and you will die. But for now, you can live." She yelled.

"Let's go. You heard Heather boy. 5 days." The woman said before leaving.

I stayed in cat form for a little. "Gwen it's cool. You can be human again." He said. I leaped from the staircase and turned human in time to land on my feet. "I'm so sorry. I tried. But…" he began to explain.

"Where the fuck is Trent?" I curse with venom running in my words.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered.

"You said he'd be back before the hunters." I hissed.

"I don't know Gwen. I don't know." He replied.

"I think you do." I yelled using my powers to throw a lamp at him but he moved away.

"Gwen calm down. I am sure he's fine." He said moving away from my attacks.

"What is so damn important that it over rules my well being? That's what I want to know. And I know you know where he is." Gwen screamed. After a few more vigorous attacks Duncan ran outside.

"I need a break. So do you." He said before running of. I slumped in the couch. Where is he? And what is he doing?

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Trent's POV

I sat on Maria's couch in the large house. Her husband Chuck was making calls and scheduling appointments. A few minutes ago he explained the 5 chose children crap to me.

In the vampire community there is 5 vampires of different ranks that will out shine the rest of the vampires. The elders are unaware of whom they are, but they say it is easy to tell by their eyes and powers. They also say that they have one other special quality that's undefined. They believe Gwen is one because her eyes remain purple, she has 3 abilities instead of 1, and also she has 4 fangs instead of 2. They also believe I might have been one.

I was the only level S who could control themselves. They said my temperature ability is nothing special but the fact that my blood was so useful and I had control shocked them. Oh by the way that thing last time when they withdrew my blood, they said for some prophecy, they wanted it was for testing. -_-

He said the elders might let me live with Gwen, and turn vampire when I am ready. But I had another plan. I plan to…..

"Trent is that your phone?" Maria asked.

"Yeah….it's Duncan." I yelled looking at the caller ID. I ha blocked all numbers besides his. I hope everything is all right. I am here longer than I had hoped for.

"Hello? Duncan what wrong? Is Gwen alright?" I asked quickly.

"Hi, nothing is wrong Gwen is fine." He said. I sighed in relief. "But they came." He finished.

"What? The slayers came?" I yelled sitting up. Maria was next to me. Her eyes where flashing purple but she didn't seem to see anything.

"Dude chill everything is ok. The plan worked, they didn't find Gwen." He said. I sighed again full of relief. "But they'll be back in 5 days promising her death." He finished.

"What?" I screamed.

"Dude you need to get here. She's going crazy. She think you don't love her any more." He said. This tore my heat in two. I want to help her be safe, and I am here. But I also want to be with her, to tell her I do still love her. Now that I think about it I did leave in a jack ass way. I never planned that after our first time I would wake up with her in my arms and wait for her to open her beautiful black eyes and I can tell her how much she means to me. But instead I left silently like I wanted nothing to do with her.

"I can't leave yet. I'm not done here." I said trying to conceal my hurt tone.

"What do I tell her? She isn't stupid she know I know where you are." He said.

"Can't she come here?" I asked.

"They still might come. And the wolf pack wont go there." He said.

"I'll hate myself for this." I said.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Tell her…… tell her I can't see her. That it's complicated. Tell her we need to separate for a little. Just until she's safe." I said. Maria was mouthing words like 'are you crazy?'

"No, you tell her." he said then there was a pause.

"Trent?" her voice said from the other end.

"Hi Gwen. Are you ok?" I asked sitting down.

"Oh my gosh Trent. Yeah I'm fine. Where are you?" she asked. I can hear in her voice she is trying to hold back tears.

"I can't tell you." I said. "Before you say anything I need to tell you something." I said. She went silent.

"First I love you. I love you no matter what. But for both of us to be safe, it's best if we….." I stopped there.

"Tell me Trent?" she said with her voice cracking.

"I think it would be best if we, separated fro now." I said. I heard her whisper what. "I don't want to, but you're safer this way." I said.

"How the fuck am I safer?" she screamed.

"They can use me to get to you. I don't want that to happen." I whispered.

"I am going to die in less than 6 days and you're breaking up with me?" she asked. I can hear her crying and I wanted to slap myself in the face for the pain I am giving her.

"You won't die. And it's only until I get home. When I come back everything will be back to normal." I said.

"What do you mean?" she screamed.

"Gwen, I will be back soon. I love you and I don't want to do this. But for the next few…1-3 days forget me." I said.

"Promise you'll come back?" she whispered threw her tears.

"If I could I'd be there now." I answered.

"I still love you." She said.

"Me two. But for now…" I was saying, but she hung up. I looked at the dead phone and tried to stop myself from crying.

"What the hell did you do?" Maria hissed. I looked at the tiny vampire. Here eyes purple and burning with the furry of hell. "Guess what I just say?" she said still furious.

"Is she alright?" I asked

"No. we need to leave now." She said sitting up. "Chuck, we need to go." Maria yelled.

"What did you see?" I asked sitting up.

"Let's just go and stop it." She said putting her jacket on.

"What did you see?" I asked again.

"We're running out of time." She said her eyes still purple.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SEE?" I yelled nearly shaking the house.

Maria turned to me and looked like she was about to cry. "I saw Gwen killing her self." She said. As soon as those words left her mouth I ran to her car and started to drive away. I am not waiting for them. As I sped away Maria and Chuck followed out shooting at me.

But I need to get the A.S.A.P. I hop I'm not too late. I shouldn't leave, it's not time to leave, but I have to. I have no other choice. I am no longer sitting around to rely on others for her safety. Its time I got my head in the game and did something.

AN: OMG will Gwen do it? What will happen? Review and I will write.


	20. Chapter 20

Gwen's POV

I had just hung up with Trent. He said something I had never hoped I'd hear him say. He just broke up with me. Well only temporarily. But still it was heart wrenching. I tried to cheer up. He said he would be back in 3 or so days.

"Gwen turn into a cat. The slayers are back again." Duncan said running to me.

I turned around but it was too late. Heather burst threw my window; glass shards flew everywhere but caused me no harm. I looked her dead in the eyes. "Did you really think I'd let you breath for 5 more days?" she yelled shooting her gun again. I put my force field up and ran outside. The other two slayers where there waiting for me.

I was caught off guard and fell on my ass. I had my field up and knew I was safe. Heathers father had his gun pointed at the wolves who were advancing to me. Then Heather came and replaced her mother's position. "This is my fight." She said.

"You can't hurt me." I said smugly. Heather just chuckled. She flipped a switch on her long gun and came closer to me. It was a centimeter outside my force field. Then she pushed her gun inside my shield.

I gasped as the gun came to my fore head with the field still up. "Special made gun. Made just for vampires like you." She hissed.

"Please don't do this." I begged as the hot gun rested on my head.

"Fine, we could use you as a ransom." Heather said. "Get up." She demanded.

"Smart choice. And if she appears useless we can torture her to death." Her father said.

"Ok vamp listen to me. You'll follow every word we say. No chances. You disobey you die. Got it?" her mother hissed aiming her gun at me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good. If anyone here tries to save her she's dead." Heather yelled to the wolves.

"I'm better off dead." I hissed.

"I'm sorry. Want me to kill you now?" Heather asked.

"Better than this. I don't think that……" then I was cut short as a bullet went threw my chest.

"You got your wish." She hissed whipping my blood from her face. "Let's go. These bullets take 3 days to fully kill vampires." She finished walking away.

I fell to the cold unforgiving ground gasping for breath. I tried to heal myself but it wasn't working. I cried as my hands glowed more, but the pain just increased.

"GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head and saw Trent getting out of a car with Maria and someone else. But then I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

AN: O_o is Gwen dead????? Review!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Trent's POV**

I sat in the back of the red Ferrari taping my fingers impatiently on the arm rest. "Can we go faster?" I hissed impatient.

"Just sit back. We want to get there as soon as we can too. Just chill." Chuck yelled. Chill? How the fuck can I chill when Gwen is going to die.

"Babe do you think we can go faster?" Maria asked.

"I am trying." He said threw clenched teeth.

"Are you sure she killed herself?" I asked worried.

"Not really. I see her saying she's better off dead, then I see her dead. I pieced it together. All we know is if we don't hurry she's dead." Maria clarified.

I need to see Gwen again. I know this is stupid and dangerous but I need to see her.

"Pleas drive faster." I begged.

"We shouldn't even have you with us." He snapped.

Ok I agree there. I should still be hiding for safety. But Gwen comes first. We finally made it to her block. All the wolves were outside growling. Heather had a gun to Gwen and was talking to her.

But as soon as the car stopped I turned to open the door when…BANG!!!!!

I looked toward Gwen and she was bleeding. "GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I hauled ass to her side, telling myself this is a dream. That I'll wake up soon. But when I reached her and she whispered my name, and her pale cold hand touched my cheek I knew this is no dream.

"Gwen, heal yourself. Please." I said in a hurt tone.

"Move." Chuck said. He took out his bag and opened it up. "I may be able to revive her." he said taking out these medical tools. He ripped Gwen's shirt open but kept her bra covered.

I tried to hold back tears (and rage) as he entered her wound with those huge metallic tweezers. Gwen's face cringing in pain as she shirked in agony on the floor. I lifted her head on my lap and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok. He'll help. You'll be ok." I whispered to her. She looked me in the eyes. They widened in shock when she saw me, and I know why.

"T-T-Tr-Trent. Y-Y-You're a a a …" I finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah. Maria and Chuck turned me back into a vampire to help you." I whispered to her. Then Chuck pulled the tweezers out slowly causing Gwen to scream in agonizing pain. He removed a long silver stake that had been shot at her.

"It's removed. Now she need's time to heal." Chuck said.

"It's too late." Maria cried. "It pierced her heart. No amount of healing or blood can cure her. She'll die in 3 days a painful death if we don't do anything." Maria yelled as tears came sliding down her slightly pale face.

"Trent." Gwen whispered.

"What is it?" I asked her, trying not to cry.

"I'm dead." She whispered.

"No your not. We're going to help you it'll be alright." I reassured knowing it was all a lie.

"Please. Can you make it easier?" she asked her voice strained and raspy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked now having tears fall from my new vampire eyes.

"Kill me." She said. I froze as she said this. "Make the pain end." She begged as more tears fell from her eyes. "Please." She begged.

"I can't do that Gwen. I won't lose you. There's a way. I know it." I said. "The elders will help. They're coming. Just wait…" she was shaking her head.

"No. Please. Put me out of my misery." She said grabbing my shirt spreading her vampire blood on me.

"Gwen…" was all I can say. My heart is being torn into pieces as the seconds ticked by.

"I love you…… and if you love me…….you'll set me free." She said trying to raise herself but fell back into my arms. I laid her down and looked at her.

Her heart pierced, blood spilling, breathing heavy, Maria said there's no hope. There must be a way.

"Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I love you." I said. I kissed her bloody lips once more before she cringed in pain. I looked down and Chuck had injected her with something.

"Thank you." She said.

"What was that?" I asked Chuck angrily.

"Something to speed up the process and aid her pain." He said backing away.

She slowly fell back to my arms that held her so closely to me. "I love you." She said in a weak defeated tone as her eyes lids gave out.

"I love you two. Please…..you can't die." I begged. But it was too late. She was now motionless, speechless, and colder than before. "Gwen…" I cried. "Stop joking." I said. "No….Gwen wake up." I screamed shaking her.

"Please…" I begged. "You can't be gone. We're immortal. We can't die." I screamed. "Gwen." I whispered hugging the lifeless form that I once called my love close to me.

I cried into her, as I tightened my grip. I laid her down gently and stood up.

"I asked all of you one favor. That was to protect her." I hissed looking at her. I turned around to see all sad, tear drenched faces looking at me. Some scared.

"WAS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO DO????" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "The only thing that had meaning to me is gone. And it's all your fault." I screamed.

Maria's eyes widened in fear. Then she ran to me. "Trent stop please. Listen to me..." she begged grabbing my arm.

"WHY?" I yelled. "You should have seen the slayers. Why didn't you help?" I screamed at her.

"Trent listen I need to tell you…" I threw her off me.

The wolves came running but I set a fire force field around Gwen and me. As the flames raged I looked back at her. "I should have never left you. I should never have trusted them with your safety." I whispered.

"I'll make it up to you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"By killing everyone who betray us." I shouted sending the fire forward attacking everyone. As they fought the flames I picked Gwen up in my arms. "I'll find a way to bring you back. There must be a way." I said before running off into the forest to keep her safe and to plot my revenge. I know there must be a way to save her. The elders must have something. If they can make me human again, something everyone thought physically impossible, they can revive a vampire. They might not come, but to ensure they visit, a few people will have to die first.

END OF BOOK 2

I know you probably all hate me. Chill Book 3 is coming out. So it doesn't end there. Review and tell me what you thought. If you want some spoiler or a sneak peek at book 3 please say so in the review and I'll post it as the last chapter. Please review.


	22. Book 3 Spoilers

AN: ok I got a few reviews begging for a preview so here it is. I just want to quickly tell you this isn't EXACTLY how it will play out. These are two scenes that will definably be in book 3 but it might not be as it is here word for word. Ok please enjoy these two excerpts.

First Scene:

Duncan: Help him? Why the f**** (idk wat to rate book 3 yet) should we help him? He wants us dead.

Courtney: Duncan…

Maria: would you listen?

Duncan: Oh hell I'll listen. I want every detail cause this isn't my problem one minute and now I have a crazy vampire who wants to kill me.

Maria: *eyes flashing a deep purple* *groaning in pain* he's changed his mind again. We need to stop him before he settles on a plan.

Duncan: hello? My explanation?

Maria: Dam you don't shut up. You want an explanation as to why we need to stop him? Other than that fact that he'll kill us? Fine here it is.

Everyone: *gathers around to listen*

Maria: Gwen is NOT repeat NOT dead!

Duncan: ….but….we saw….

Maria: ever read Romeo and Juliet? Know that potion? Consider what Gwen took that potion. It temporarily stopped her, so her body can rejuvenate. She wakes in a week, and we need to tell Trent before he goes on this killing spree. *eyes turn so purple close to black* and we need to go now.

Bridgett: what if we don't make it in time?

Maria: bad things.

Bridgett: how bad?

Maria: …….. Let's pray you don't have to find out.

Second scene:

*at a hospital*

Yukki: Come in.

Courtney and Duncan: *walk in*

Courtney: so cute…..

Duncan: do I hold it or pet it?

Yukki: *death glare*

Connor: *growling*

AN: Ok sceen two was shorter but I don't want to spoil to much. I think I gave too much away in the first sceen, but I hope its enough to keep you interested till September. Thanks again, you guys are great. I am nothing with out you and your reviews.


End file.
